El Verdadero amor de Hinata Cap 1
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: Quien es el vedadero amor de Hinata? Naruto? Neji? Kiba? Sasuke? La vida puede dar muchas vueltas y llevarnos por caminos inesperados.
1. Chapter 1

En el bosque de Konoha.

-Sabes que siempre he estado enamorado de ti… ahora que Sasuke ya no esta…crees que podrás darme una oportunidad ? – pregunto Naruto

- Aun es muy difícil para mi… se que ya no hay esperanza alguna, pero no logro recuperarme de su muerte- los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lagrimas-… nunca encontramos su cuerpo…

- Sakura, dame una oportunidad, se que puedo hacerte feliz…- insistió el rubio

- Tendre que pensarlo Naruto, no es algo fácil para mi…Se que todos esperan que yo te haga caso, pero ...

- pero...

- no nada... olvidalo, dame tiempo por favor. – dijo la pelirosa

- Bien... estaré esperando tu respuesta, no importa el tiempo que tomes, se que lo que siento por ti no cambiara nunca.

...

3 años pasaron sin que Sakura le diera una respuesta a Naruto.

…

Naruto entro a la oficina de Tsunade en donde se encontraba también Hinata.

- Hinata, necesito que ayudes a Naruto a traer el pergamino de regreso, no quiero enviarte a ti sola a un lugar muy peligroso, y creo que tu y Naruto podrán hacer buen equipo… de todas formas, todos se fueron a misiones ..salgan hoy mismo! – dijo La Hokage

Los dos ninjas, salieron de la oficina de la hokage.

-Bien ! Vamonos ! -le digo Naruto que apenas pudo hacer una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa, desde hace ya varios meses, el sonreía muy poco

-Si ! dijo HInata entusiasmada, como para animarse a ella misma y no desmayar, esto parecía un sueño echo realidad, estaría con el rubio a solas en una misión, hace mucho tiempo que esto no sucedía.

Y así salieron de Konoha en una mañana soleada. Hinata y el, nunca había hablando de lo ocurrido con Pain, en donde Hinata arriesgo su vida por el. Naruto intento hablar con ella para darle las gracias, ya que sin su intervención el seguro hubiera muerto, pero el padre de Hinata era muy inflexible y nunca pudo hablar con ella.

…

El viaje empezó con una cierta incomodidad, ninguno de los dos se hablaba y Hinata trataba siempre de esconder su mirada para no verlo a los ojos.

-euh …Hinata…Sabes nunca tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias por haberme salvado… estoy en deuda contigo…ojala algun día pueda pagar lo que hiciste por mi…

Hinata estaba sorprendida por esas palabras- No ! no Naruto-kun, no hay nada que agradecerme… yo …bueno …fue lo que quería hacer…- dijo ella sin pensarlo.

Naruto le sonrió y ella le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

- Bien, ahora demos lo mejor para conseguir lo que pidió Tsunade.- dijo el rubio a lo que la chica asintió con un enérgico si.

La noche llego y decidieron descansar y salir al día siguiente.

Naruto no pudo esconder una sonrisa picara - y… que deberíamos de hacer ? - pregunto

HInata se puso color tomate- Na-naruto-kun…. Conozco tu reputación, llevas mas de un año saliendo con medio Konoha!…- dijo la chica mientras se ponía cada vez mas se sonrojo y se rió con nerviosismo.

El ver que chico se sentía mal por sus palabras, la pelinegras le dijo voz muy dulce que lo que tenían que hacer era dormir.

Y los dos se acostaron a descanzar… un rato después, cuando Hinata vio que Naruto ya no se movía para nada, se levanto a buscar un riachuelo que quedaba cerca para poder refrescarse un poco. Naruto que aun estaba despierto la siguió sin que se diera cuenta. Hinata se desnudo y se empezó a bañar.

Naruto no pudo evitar el sangrado de su Nariz - que linda ! – y en ese instante recordó - …mmm esa vez que fuimos de misión con Kiba y …. Eeeeh ? Seria Hinata ?- pensó sorprendido

Naruto se regreso al campamento antes de que Hinata terminara de bañarse. Cuando ella regreso el ya estaba acostado en la misma posición, por lo que ella no sospecho nada.

Al día siguiente, siguieron su camino.

- Hinata, ya que estamos en esta misión juntos llevemonos bien, así el camino no se nos hará muy largo… seamos amigos- proposu el ojiazul y Hinata asintió tímidamente

- bien entonces, hagamonos preguntas para conocernos mas…. puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.- dijo con su sonrisa animada habitual

Hinata ya sabia todo sobre naruto, así que no sabia que preguntarle - mmm bueno…es mejor que empieces tu…

-mmm… Bien ! dime une chica tan linda como tu… debe de tener novio ? –dijo Naruto haciéndose el inocente

A Hinata sonrojo, pero logro replicarle - ettoo … esa es …una pregunta que se le hace a alguien con quien quieres ser amigo ?

Naruto se rió un poco avergonzado de su actitud, sabia bien que no - hehehe esta bien, tengo mas practica para ligar que para hacer amigas… dame otra oportunidad

Hinata no pudo impedir que se le escapase una pequeña risa y Naruto también se empiezo a reír.

Hinata le pregunto tímidamente - Y tu …aun sigues esperando a Sakura ?

Naruto perdiendo la sonrisa de su rostro inmediatamente le respondió - Te parecerá un tonto, pero si, aunque cada vez pierdo mas la esperanza…

-Gomene Naruto-Kun, no quería hacerte sentir mal !- dijo Hinata preocupada e intentando reparar un poco su falta de cortesía

-No! ...no es tu culpa….. – dijo Naruto y sonrió para mostrale a su compañera que no pasaba nada.

- Naruto-kun!... Espera, creo que ya estamos cerca...hay 2 ninjas en la entrada …sigueme, pasaremos por una de las ventanas no hay nadie…. Y el pergamino esta en el cuarto de la izquierda…justo ahi… -dijo señalando una ventana.

Y así se entroducieron al castillo, en donde tenían que recuperar un pergamino que contenía técnicas secretas de Konoha. Llegaron a donde estaba el pergamino sin problemas y salieron pero al entrar al bosque de nuevo, Hinata se dio cuenta que algo iba mal.

- Naruto ! Estamos rodeados …. – dijo la chica preocupada

- En ese caso…solo tendremos que derrotarlos

Y así se enfrentaron a varios ninjas. después de un rato lograron derrotarlos a todos y salieron de ahí.

- Wow !Hinata ! no pensé que fueras tan fuerte !- dijo el chico emocionado

- He practicado mucho en estos últimos años…

Al legar a la oficina de Tsunade, la Hojage los felicito – Sabia que harían buen equipo...

…

8 Meses después

Naruto hablaba con entusiasmo - Hinata ahora que regresemos a Konoha, quieres ir a comer a Ichiraku ?

- Otra vez a comer ramen !? Tengo una mejor idea, ire a cocinarte algo que sea un poco mas nutritivo para ti... debes comer mas verduras Naruto...

Naruto se quedo pensativo por un instante y sonrio…- Hai, Hai Hinata oka-san! – dijo burlón, Hinata realmente era como una mama preocupada.

Hinata solo se empiezo a reír y sus mejillas se colorearon. Naruto se le quedo viendo por un breve instante.

- Ya se esta haciendo muy de noche, deberíamos de descansar aquí… ademas aqui al lado hay un… rio…- le dijo Naruto a Hinata tomando la voz mas inocente que tenia para ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos pecaminosos.

Hinata sorprendida se le queda viendo.

Naruto le sonrío – vamos… Crees que no se que siempre que nos quedamos en el bosque a media noche te levantas a bañarte ? No necesitas ocultarlo, ademas es mejor quedar cerca así no tienes que ir sola tan lejos… me preocupas – esto ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que fue prácticamente inaudible. Hinata sonrojo, Naruto sabia que se bañaba en la noche en el rio, pero chico solo rió al verla sonrojar.

- jajaja no te preocupes, no te espio… aunque las ganas no me faltan…hehehehe – dijo el chico pervertido

Hinata se sonrojo aun mas y escondió su rostro en sus manos esta al borde del desmallo… - -p-pero …el rio esta justo ahí al lado… de veras no espiaras Naruto-kun ? – dijo inocente

- jaja…te vez linda cuando te sonrojas…. – dijo el ojiazul - Si le hubiera dicho algo asi a Sakura seguro me mandaba a volar de un puñetazo….

Los ojos de hinata se entristecieron, ella seguía en sus pensamientos y Naruto la volteo a ver justo después de eso, sabia que Sakura era una conversación a evitar cuando estaba con Hinata, su rostro siempre entristecía, aunque ella lo quería ocultar, Naruto se daba cuenta de ellos - Anda ! no te voy a espiar, te lo prometo… me quedare viendo hacia el bosque...- y con esas palabras se sentó con las piernas cruzada, dándole la espalda y viendo hacia el bosque.

Hinata un poco renuente acepto la propuesta de Naruto y prometió no tardarse mucho.

Naruto se acuesto pensativo - … mmmm y si solo veo un poquito….. no! no ! es mi compañera no puedo hacer eso…. Aunque no seria la primera vez que lo hiciera esta vez no era igual…el prometio no espiar.

Hinata se fue y detrás de una piedra y se desnudo y se metió al rio a refrescarse, Naruto podía escuchar el agua mientras ella se estaba bañando. La tentación era demasiado grande para Naruto así que mejor decidir taparse los oídos para intentar dormirse.

Pero mientras Hinata se bañaba tranquilamente, se le acercan unos bandidos sin hacer ruido. Como ella estaba distraída no se dio cuenta de nada y de repente la sorprendieron ! Hinata agarro su toalla para cubrirse y poder salir corriendo, pero no le dio tiempo.

-uy pero que tenemos aqui…. Que bonita eres…. -Dijo el bandido acercandosele poco a poco con voz perversa

-vamos linda, dime si traes dinero…. - Dijo el otro

-no tengo mucho, pero esta en mi mochila…. Agarrenlo y váyanse porfavor… -contesto Hinata angustiada

-mmm ya quieres que nos vayamos...tan rápido….yo creo que podríamos divertirnos un rato…- dijo el malvado bandido

- Seguro!- dijo el compañero de este- podemos pasar un muy buen rato…. -

El bandido se le acerco a Hinata que trato de zafarse pero no pudo y sin pensarlo llamo a todo pulmón - NARUTOOOO !

Naruto escucho la voz de Hinata y salio corriendo a donde estaba ella y vio a uno de los bandidos que estaba agarrándola del cabello y mientra ella trataba de soltarse, el la jalaba mas hacia el, tratando de besar su cuello pero ella se debatía con todas sus fuerzas.

Naruto se queda viendo la escena, Hinata tenia su toalla enrollada alrededor de ella y Naruto no pudo evitar que su nariz sangrara- …que liiindaa ! –penso, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos rápidamente

-Ohe ! tu ! vete antes de que salgas herido. -Le grito un bandido a Naruto.

-Los que deben de huir son ustedes….- dijo el rubio serio, dejando de lado sus pensamientos pervertidos - Quiten sus sucias manos de sobre Hinata ! – advirtió enojado

-Ahh conocez a esta lindura….

-SUELTALA ! -grito Naruto irritado de ver como ese hombre olfateaba a su compañera.

Uno de los bandido se lanzo sobre Naruto con un cuchillo, pero Naruto lo golpeo tan fuerte que salio volando. El otro bandido al ver esto, salio corriendo empujando a Hinata que cayo al suelo de rodillas.

Hinata quedo arrodillada en el suelo enrollada en su toallita, que era un poco chica, apenas lograba taparse lo necesario, tanto de arriba como de abajo…

Naruto al verla trago saliva y para evitar terminar haciéndole lo que esos bandidos iban hacerle, mejor volteo a ver a su alrededor intentando cambiar sus pensamientos con mucho esfuerzo, sin pensarlo mucho agarro la ropa de la chica y se extendió sin voltear a verla - Ten… - pero no pudo impedir voltearse hacia ella y acercándose le dijo suavemente - me alegra que estés bien….

Hinata se tiro a los brazos de Naruto llorando, realmente se había espantado - Arigato ! – decía mientras sollozaba en los brazos del rubio. Al sentirla tan cerca de el, entre sus brazos tan vulnerable, sentido el deseo de cuidar de ella y de protegerla siempre.

Después del incidente se fueron a dormir, aunque Naruto no dejaba de pensar en la Hinata en toalla y su nariz se desangraba cada que le volvía esa imagen.

…

Al día siguiente cuando llegaron a Konoha

-ohe Hinata… vamos a Ichiraku. ?... por fis?

Al ver la carita de suplica del joven, Hinata no pudo negarse - Bien vamos! Pero a partir de mañana solo comeras verduras!

-Hai! Dijo el rubio enérgicamente como si la orden fuera de un general.

Cuando Ichiraku los vio llegar se sonrió - Vaya, aquí esta el duo favorito de Tsunade… les haré un ramen especial… aahh por cierto Naruto, mañana estaré cerrado es el festival de verano así que tendré un puesto alla… y le señalo una pancarta del festival.

- Que divertido ! vamos Hinata ! – dijo Naruto sin pensar

Hinata sintió que su corazón latía muy fuerte… el festival de verano… Y con sus ojos llenos de ilusión acepto su propuesta.

…

Hinata llego al punto de encuentro. llevaba puesto un hermoso yukata blanco con rosa. Naruto al verla sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, se veía Hermosa... y pasaron la tarde juntos comieron Odango y, koori , jugaron intentando ganar un pez dorado con redes de papel y quemando luces de bengalas. Naruto había pasado mucho tiempo esperando por la respuesta de Sakura pero en ese momento, el solo se divertía y eso lo hacia sentir bien.

Mas tarde en la noche, ya que se iban hubieron fuegos artificiales. Mientras Hinata miraba los fuegos, Naruto se quedo mirandola … no podia evitar sentirse atraído por su calidez y su ternura. Y Ella se sentía tan feliz de estar al lado de su gran amor.

Después de culminar el día con los fuegos artificiales, Naruto la acompaño a su casa y se despidieron.

- Hasta mañana ! Ire temprano para poder cocinarte algo nutritivo ! -dijo Hinata tiernamente y se metió a su casa

El padre de Hinata la esperaba en la entrada - A donde te habías metido ? hoy era un día perfecto para que saliera con Neji !

- Gomene Oto-san… no sabia que tenia que salir con Neji….

Pero Hinata estaba tan contenta que se metió rápido a su habitación sin decir nada mas, no quería dejar de sentir esa alegría que sentía. Quería recordar cada momento que había pasado al lado de Naruto en ese día y su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que pensaba que se le iba a salir.

Al día siguiente, Hinata llego al departamento de Naruto con unas bolsas de comida.

-….Hinata... aun quiero dormir...- dijo Naruto adormilado y aun entre sus sabanas

Hinata estaba paralizada en la puerta...- na- naruto-kun…-la habitacion estaba completamente tirada... no podía dejar que el viviera así, aunque ya habían realizado muchas misiones juntos, era la primera vez que iba al departamento de Naruto-… bien, creo que antes de la comida habrá que limpiar un poco…

Naruto se tallo los ojos por el sueño - no… no te preocupes, así esta siempre…

- No! No dejare que vivas en un lugar así! Haremos limpieza y luego la comida.

Sin ni una pizca de entusiasmo Naruto asintió- hai Hinata Oka-san…..

Hinata solo le sonrió tiernamente.

Después un rato la habitación relucía de limpia y la chica preparo la comida.

- MMM que rico ! Arigato Hinata-chan !

…

Vario días pasaron, después de entrenar juntos o de alguna misión, Hinata llegaba a la habitación de Naruto, para asear y hacer la comida, aunque Naruto le decía que no, ella quería serle útil de alguna forma. Una tarde Hinata preparo la cena y un baño caliente… Naruto regresaba de una misión difícil y seguro llegaría cansado y hambriento. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando el llego.

Naruto estaba contento de verla aun en su departamento - Hinata ! Aun estas aquí! Que bueno que no te has ido... quería verte… - dijo el chico con una voz tierna

-Naruto ! que bueno que llegas, me tengo que ir, mi padre debe de estar esperandome, pero te he dejado listo el baño para que descanses…. Etto…Para que querías verme ? querías decirme algo ?

- hum?…no… solo …queria verte…. Pense en ti durante toda la misión sabes…- en los ojos del rubio se podía ver mucha ternura

Naruto se acerco a Hinata…lentamente …y miraba sus labios que se veían tan suaves y que lo atraían cada vez mas a los suyos - sabes… te extrañe…mucho…-susurro a su oído

Hinata sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, si el se le acercaba mas, no podria luchar contra el deseo de estar entre sus brazos… - Na-Naruto.. tengo que irme… nos vemos mañana… esta bien? - y con un esfuerzo casi sobre humano se volteo para irse.

Naruto tuvo que contenerse para no retenarla…pero ardia de ganas de besarla y de algo mas

Naruto se quedo solo en la oscuridad de su departamento, se metió a la bañera que su amiga había preparado, le pasaban tantas cosas que quería hacerle que le era casi imposible deshacerse de .… - mmm… Hinata …un baño de agua fria… es lo que necesito en estos momentos….- penso

…

Hinata llego a su casa y su padre la esperaba enojado - En donde te metiste otra vez ? Hoy vino a cenar Neji y tu no estabas !

- Gomene Oto-San… se me olvido que hoy venia…

- No se que pasa contigo, todo se te olvida….esa no es una manera de tratar a tu prometido…

Hinata molesta y con lagrimas en los ojos corrió a su cuarto sin decirle nada.

Un poco mas tarde entro su hermana menor.

- Hinata…. No deberías de hacer enfadar a papa.

-Hanabi, yo no quiero casarme con Neji, porque papa tiene que obligarme hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad ?

-onee-chan… -Hanabi no sabia que decirle, así que solo le sonrió para intentar animarla

…

Al día siguiente, como ya era costumbre, Hinata visito a Naruto en su departamento. Todo el día habían sentido una cierta tensión, al solo rose de piel Hinata se estremecía y a Naruto se le enchinaba la piel… podía sentir claramente como le recorría una corriente de su nuca y por todo la espina dorsal…. todo el día naruto intento contenerse pero justo al momento de partir…no pudo mas, se acerco a ella…. intentando controlar los latidos de sus corazón y su respiración.

-Hinata… quédate un rato mas…- dijo el chico casi suplicante

-no puedo… mi padre se molestara…tengo que irme… - dijo la chica, pero sus ojos gritaban que quería quedarse al su lado

y como todos los días se volteo para abrir la puerta, pero esta vez Naruto la detuvo y la jaló por las caderas hacia el, Hinata se volteo y se encontró con esos ojos azules que tanto amaba. El se le quedo mirando a sus labios y se empezó a acercar a ellos poco a poco…

-quedate conmigo… -suplico de nuevo - dile a tu padre que te mandaron a un misión al ultimo momento…

Hinata sin contestar solo cerro sus ojos. Naruto empezó a besar esos labios que se le apetecían tanto… su respiración era cada vez mas difícil de controlar y poco a poco sus respiraciones fueron agitándose y sincronizandose. Naruto recostó a Hinata en su cama siguió besándola, besando su cuello y recorriendo su cuerpo. Acarició su vientre y siguió bajando. Se dio cuenta que ella estaba igual de deseosa que el, el rubio se dejo llevar por el deseo incontrolable que sentía.

- Sere dulce contigo…- susurro a su oído

…

Los días pasaron y Naruto no podía dejar de hacerla suya. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar y quería sasearse de ella, pero en vez de eso, sentía que la deseaba mas. Sentía que la quería a su lado…siempre. Hinata se entregaba a Naruto con todo su ser. No podía evitarlo, lo amaba y lo único que deseaba era hacerlo feliz, ser suya sin importa nada mas.

Y así por varias semanas anduvieron siempre juntos, Naruto hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado de salir con las demás chicas de Konoha, casi al mismo tiempo que el y Hinata empezaron a ser amigos. Por lo tanto sin saberlo, la pobre ojiperla tenia varias enemigas. Mientras Hinata y Naruto caminaban una chica de la aldea se le quedo viendo a Hinata con odio.

- Me las pagara ! - penso

…

* * *

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

…

Un poco mas tarde ese mismo día, esa misma aldeana que había visto a Hinata, se puso hablar con otras chicas, su plan era muy simple difamarla a esa tonta ojiperla y así Naruto la dejaría, pero muy, muy cerca de ahí estaban Sakura e Ino.

- No puedo creer que el pobre de Naruto se este dejando engañar por esa tal Hinata… es una descarada, una mosquita muerta, navega con bandera de niña buena, pero en realidad es de lo peor…

- que quieres decir? – preguntaban las otras chicas

- Que no saben? Esta a unos meses de casarse con Neji sigue dándole alas al pobre Naruto… sabes que Tenten esta enamorada de Neji? Pero Hinata se lo quito y ahora que es su prometido, juega con esos dos….realmente es de lo peor – decía la chica envenenando a todas las demás.

Cuando las chicas se alejaron de Sakura e Ino no podían creer lo que habían escuchado.

- crees que sea verdad ? dijo la pelirosa

- Yo no lo creo, pero puedes investigar… aunque de que preocupas, a ti nunca te ha interesado Naruto…

- pero si ese es el caso…no dejare que jueguen con el ! es mi deber protegerlo…- dijo la pelirosa

Ino la miro y sonrió con ironía – casi me convences…..estas segura que es solo eso?

Sakura solo la volteo a ver frunciendo las cejas, sabia a que se refería su amiga, después de todo, eran mejores amigas y se contaban todo

- Cállate! Te prohíbo que menciones algo sobre ese tema.- advirtió la chica de ojos esmeralda

…

Hinata daba vueltas en su cuarto desesperada, caminaba de un lado para otro - Hanabi, tienes que ayudarme… no me quiero casar con Neji, pienso irme de la aldea, ire a ver a naruto hoy en la tarde…sabes…. Creo que estoy embarazada…. – lo ultimo lo dijo con voz baja.

…

En el departamento de Naruto, Sakura y el platicaban

- Naruto… lo que quiero decir es que… te daré la oportunidad que me pediste…- dijo Sakura

Naruto estaba completamente confundido – p-pero… vaya que sorpresa…. Pense que ya te habías olvidado de eso…

El rubio se sentía incomodo con lo que Sakura le estaba diciendo, realmente no sabia que pensar. Por un lado estaba contento que ella al fin le hiciera caso pero por otro…que pasaría con Hinata? Vaya lio en el que se había metido.

- se que es repentino pero creo que es lo mejor, despues de todo, eso espera todo el mundo… al menos que lo que me hayas dicho aquella vez no haya sido cierto….

-no! espera, claro que si era cierto, realmente lo sentia….es solo que no me lo esperaba….ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces…. - Naruto empezó a sentir una cierta emocion… lo que siempre había deseado, que Sakura le hiciera caso… estaba haciéndose realidad

- Sakura….realmente te quieres casar conmigo?- dijo el rubio aun sin poder creerlo

Sakura se acerco a el y lo beso de manera bastante fogosa, lo que encendió a el rubio en un ratito, ya que besaba bastante bien. Sakura lo jaló a la cama. Naruto estaba completamente excitado y jadeando y la siguió besando. Sakura dominadora como siempre, lo empujo sobre su espalda y se aseguro que Naruto la deseara aun mas, lo fue despojando de su ropa poco a poco y cuando vio que el pobre chico estaba a punto de explotar se desnudo en frente de el, para luego arrodillarse encima del rubio, haciéndolo sentir lo excitada que estaba y haciéndolo suyo. Para el chico, esto era un delicioso suplicio hasta que llego el momento en el que el rubio no pudo contenerse mas.

Antes de irse, en la puerta de su departamento, Sakura se acerco a el para besarlo, beso que Naruto correspondió. Naruto estaba feliz pero en ese momento la imagen de Hinata llego a el, cuantas veces no la había despedido ahí mismo, y cuando abrió los ojos su sonrisa desapareció por completo al ver a la ojiperla parada a unos metros de ellos.

Hinata se volteo de inmediato para no cruzar su mirada con la de el y salio corriendo para ocultar sus lagrimas. Naruto intento seguirla pero Sakura al ver que el chico iría tras ella lo detuvo.

-Naruto ! Espera ! tengo algo que decirte sobre Hinata.

…

Hinata se corrió hasta pararse en una de las calle cerca de ahí, sentía que sus piernas no podrían soportar mas y que se derrumbaria en cualquier momento... - Naruto se veía tan feliz… -pensaba, la chica no podía recordar si el sonreia así cuando estaba con ella….sabia que ella no tenia ninguna posibilidad de luchar contra... Ella…Ella habia sido siempre su gran amor…y eso siempre lo había tenido claro.

Naruto apareció de repente detrás de Hinata y la llamo.

Al oír su voz, Hinata sintió que sus piernas temblaban aun mas… pero no quería derrumbarse en frente de el. No quería que el viera a que punto estaba destrozada por lo que había visto, si el seguía amando a Sakura, nunca le dejaría saber lo miserable que era para que el pudiera ser feliz con la mujer que amaba.

-Dime….es cierto ? ...te vas a casar con Neji ?- pregunto Naruto

Hinata no se esperaba a que el preguntara eso y le contesto sin voltear a verlo ya que sabia que no podría contener su llanto si lo miraba

-creo que Sakura al fin te ha dado el si….ya no tienes que seguir esperando… - Hinata se callo, esperaba que el dijera algo pero solo hubo un largo silencio, Hinata trago duro y siguió – si… estamos comprometidos desde hace un tiempo…- dijo la chica, con miedo de que el le reprochará el no habérselo dicho.

- Aaah! Que alivio…- dijo Naruto soltando un fuerte respiro de alivio - no sabia como te lo iba a anunciar…. que Sakura y yo…..

Hinata sintió que le clavaban un cuchillo en su corazon…

- pero porque nunca me lo dijiste ? porque seguiste conmigo si te comprometiste con el ?- pregunto el tonto ojiazul

En ese momento, el rubio sintió un poco rabia y también le dio la espalda, aunque este asunto le convenía, no podía dejar de sentirse traicionado y molesto - bueno….da igual, todo queda como debería ser no es así Hinata ?

Hinata asintió sin hablar, ningún sonido lograba salir de su boca – hum…

- …sayonara Hinata… - La ojiperla pudo distinguir en la voz de Naruto un tono de reproche…

Hinata se volteo hacia el y grito - Naruto !?

Naruto se detuvo pero solo la volteo a ver de reojo

Hinata se desgarrada por dentro – no es lo que piensas… yo..

-No es necesario que me explique nada Hinata. – dijo cortante sin darle la oportunidad de decirle nada.- Solo eramos buenos amigos, con ciertos … digamos …beneficios … nos la hemos pasado bien…asi que no hay nada que explicar

- Si….claro, solo buenos amigos…- dijo el chica - en ese caso… Te deseo que seas muy feliz con ella...- su voz se quebró un poco al final de la frase. El rubio desapareció.

…

Hinata estaba en su cama en llanto.

-ONee-chan! porque no le dijiste nada sobre el embarazo, seguro el dejaría a Sakura y volvería contigo! Si no lo haces tu, se lo diré yo! - advirtió la hermana menor.

- No Hanabi! te lo prohíbo! El ha esperado a Sakura por tanto tiempo… es lo que mas ha deseado y se veía tan feliz con ella… No seria justo obligarlo a quedarse conmigo solo por el bebe… No puedo ser la causa de su desgracia…

- Pero el si es la causa de la tuya, es tan injusto - la hermana menor sentía pena y rabia al mismo tiempo -...y que piensas hacer ahora?

-Tendre que irme de Konoha, mi padre jamas me perdonara esto y seria injusto que Neji cargue con un hijo que no es suyo…. Ademas… Naruto se casara con Sakura dentro de unos meses, pero si se entera que estoy embarazada puede que le eche a perder su matrimonio... tengo que irme…

- no necesariamente…Casate con Neji .. ruegale a papa que te case lo antes posible… una mujer casada es normal que se embaraze…- dijo la menor de las Hyuga

…

En la sala estaba Hiashi un poco sorprendido y un poco preocupado por lo que Hinata pedía.

- Onegai oto-san – rogaba la chica

- Bien, se me hace precipitado pero si quieres casarte este fin de semana con Neji no veo ningún inconveniente…. Dime no habran echo Neji y tu algo indebido, cierto?

- No padre ! Neji siempre me ha respetado, el seria incapaz…Es simplemente que quiero que Neji tome las riendas del clan lo antes posible para que usted pueda retirarse y pueda cuidar de usted, su salud ya no es muy buena…- El padre se sintió conmovido de que su hija se preocupara tanto por el, así que no dudo mas de la integridad de su hija, aunque Hinata se sentía de lo peor por dentro.

…

Hanabi ayudaba a su hermana mayor a vestirse se veía hermosa en su vestido blando.

- Tienes que seducir a Neji esta misma noche… si dejas pasar mucho tiempo sospechara que ese niño no es suyo…- dijo la chica viéndola a los ojos.

- no se si podre…

- Claro que si podrás! No seas tonta ! - despues de un silencio- solo imagina que es Naruto…- despues de otro silencio…. Hanabi comenzó a hablar de cosas triviales para que su hermana cambiara un poco sus ideas - sabes onee=-chan, hay alguien que me gusta mucho, y nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, espero que el llegue a enamorarse de mi, igual que lo estoy de el…

Pero Hinata no tenia mucha cabeza para escuchar a su hermana, estaba hundida en sus pensamientos.

…

Esa misma tarde, justo antes de que se casaran, Neji entro a la habitación en donde estaba Hinata terminando de prepararse.

Hinata sabia que casarse con Neji la salvaría de la ira de su padre y que no tendría que irse de Konoha, una solución simple a su problema, pero en vez de seguir el plan ideado por su hermana, cayo al suelo de rodillas en frente de Neji y sus lagrimas empiezan a brotar sin poder pararlas

-Perdóname Neji-kun…por favor... perdóname - Neji no entiendia bien lo que pasaba

- Neji, tengo que decirte la verdad… estoy embarazada…. Lo siento… siento tanto estar usandote para salir de mi problema…pero a final de cuentas no puedo hacerlo… no puedo hacer esto, le diré todo a mi padre no importa que pase, no quiero obligarte a estar al lado de alguien a quien no amas…no quiero obligarte a que te hagas responsable de un niño que no es tuyo, es tan injusto para ti…

Neji fruncio el ceño y la miro fríamente - Hinata…los dos sabemos que esta boda es por el bien del Clan y no por amor… te juro que jamas se lo diré a nadie…pero nadie debe de enterarse que ese niño no es mio, entendiste?…- justo antes de salir y entrar a la sala donde estaba Tsunade y los pocos invitados a la ceremonia se detuvo y antes de abrir la puerta le dijo - …odio a la gente mentirosa y manipuladora….así que… gracias por haberme dicho la verdad. Te espero en la sala.

- N-neji… -balbuseo Hinata sorprendida, pero el ya no estaba en el cuarto.

Hinata se quedo en la habitación sola, desconcertada por unos instantes, y luego se limpio sus ojos y trato de poner su mejor sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

Esa misma noche, Neji entro a la habitación donde se encontraba Hinata.

- Gracias Neji, te prometo que haré todo para hacerte feliz…- dijo Hinata agradecida, pero el no le respondio.

…

Hinata se levantaba todos los días temprano para preparar el desayuno de todos en la casa, ya que estaba embarazada no tendría misiones por un buen tiempo, asi que se ocupaba de la casa. Habia mucho trabajo, pero aunque trataba de mantenerse ocupada lo mas posible, habían momentos en los que sus pensamientos la alcanzaban…. Y cuando alguna lagrima aparecía intentaba desapareserla inmediatamente limpiándola del revez de su manga y trabajando aun mas duro en la casa.

3 meses transcurrieron e Hinata atendía a Neji con la quietud y calidez que siempre solía emanar. Muchas veces Neji llegaba tarde a casa y nunca salia con ella, rara vez le dirigía la palabra, no podía evitar que su orgullo de hombre hiciera que la rechazara. Pero aun así, Hinata lo esperaba con una sonrisa e intentaba atenderlo lo mejor era año nuevo y ella tenia un poco mas de 4 meses de embarazo.

Hinata estaba terminado de hacer la limpieza general de la casa cuando escucho a su padre conversar con su esposo.

- Neji, llevaras a tu esposa al templo a recibir el año nuevo?

Neji volteo a ver a Hinata… al ver que Neji la miraba no pudo evitar sonrojarse, estaba echa un desastre tras la limpieza que había realizado durante el día, quien quisiera salir con ella pensaba Hinata avergonzada, no tenia nada para agradarle a su esposo, lo sabia, y en esas fachas, se sintió aun peor que nunca.

-Padre…. No es necesario…yo no.. –interrumpio Hinata pero Neji no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por el trato que le había dado a su esposa en los primeros meses de matrimonio que llevaban así que la interrumpió a su turno

- Quieres acompañarme al templo Hinata – Dijo serio con tono neutro

Hinata estaba sorprendida ya que esta seria la primera vez que saldrían juntos y aunque un poco temerosa asintió. Después de todo, siempre estaba en casa, quizás salir un rato no le haría mal.

Hinata se arreglo y se puso un abrigo olgado rojo para evitar sentir frio… se veía hermosa aunque un poco insegura de ella misma, ya que no sabia como actuar en la primera cita con su esposo.

Los esposos se dirigieron hacia el templo caminando, Hinata temía encontrarse con Naruto y con Ella, pero se prometió que no los volvería a ver y se agarro del brazo de Neji como lo haría cualquier esposa recién casada, embozando su mejor sonrisa.

En el camino, a lo lejos vio a Sakura y Naruto…discutiendo…Neji sintió como el agarre de Hinata se hizo mas fuerte, como si buscara darse fuerzas sosteniéndose de el. Pasaron al lado de ellos …pero justo al momento de pasar cerca de la pareja que discutía, Hinata no pudo evitar que una pequeña lagrima se asomara de uno de sus ojos…se sostuvo aun mas fuerte de Neji. El joven esposo solo puso su mano su la mano con la que su esposa lo sostenía y sonrió de lado mirándola de reojo para darle fuerzas. Hinata no aparto su mirada ni por un instante de sus ojos, sabia que si lo hacia estaba perdida.

Naruto se le quedo viendo al joven matrimonio y siguió a la joven esposa con su mirada mientras pasaba por atrás de Sakura, en ese momento dejo de discutir con su prometida…a pesar de verla sonreír vio claramente que a pesar de su sonrisa, una diminuta lagrima se asomaba al borde de su pestaña….y no pudo impedir preguntarse a si mimo si realmente era feliz con Neji.

Sakura al ver que el rubio se le quedo viendo a la ojiperla le dio un puñetazo y lo mando a volar - HAZME CASO ! - grito

…

Abril llego, Hinata tenia 7 meses de embarazo.

Esos días estaban siendo particularmente difíciles para Hinata ya que la boda de Naruto y Sakura se acercaba cada vez mas, Sakura también estaba embarazada…pero como Naruto había respondido ante los padres de Sakura, no habían tenido problemas y siguieron planeando su boda para finales de abril.

Hinata se esforzaba mucho para no pensar en eso, pero el día llego, y mientras tendía la ropa en el jardín, no pudo retener más sus lágrimas, brotaban sin poder pararlas… Neji regresaba de una misión en ese momento y la vio en el jardín. Se acerco a ella en silencio por detrás, y a pesar de su orgullo de hombre, Neji no podía seguir luchando mas contra la dulzura y bondad que Hinata le había demostrado en los meses que llevaban de casados. Ella lo cuidaba y atendia con cariño y respeto… no podía evitar sentir ternura hacia ella y le dolía que sufriera tanto. Por un momento, quiso hacerla sentir mejor, quiso hacerla feliz. Borrar cada una de sus lagrimas y remplazarlas por sonrisas sinceras.

Hinata al darse cuenta que Neji estaba ahí trato de limpiarse las lagrimas y cambiar su expresión para no dejarle ver su tristeza.

- No tienes que seguir haciéndote la fuerte…comprendo como te sientes- dijo el moreno

Al oír estas palabras Hinata se dejo caer al piso, sus piernas no podían sostenerla mas, el chico se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus brazo con dulzura, Hinata sollozaba en los brazos de su esposo, estaba cansada de sufrir por alguien al que no podría tener. La chica se acerco al oído de su esposo - Neji ! …amame… ! – suplico en voz baja y zollosando, una suplica que parecía ser la ultima salvación para un condenado a muerte.

Neji la abrazo y la miro tiernamente, pero justo en ese momento Hinata se dio cuenta que Neji estaba mal herido… y espantada se levanto para correr a buscar vendas y ungüento pero su esposo la detuvo del brazo - no importa… no es nada...- dijo tranquilo para que ella no se preocupara.

Pero la naturaleza de Hinata siempre es de preocuparse, por lo que no le hizo caso y lo llevo a la habitación, limpio su herida y lo vendo dulcemente, con el mismo fervor de siempre. El había sido bueno con ella y quería ser la mejor esposa. Quería hacerlo feliz, no importaba que, veria por su felicidad y pagaría por haberla salvado de la ira de su padre.

Neji se quedo pensando en todas las veces que Hinata había curado sus heridas desde que se habían casado, todos los días se esforzaba por ser una buena esposa y el no había sido capaz de tener un solo detalle con ella, ni de decirle una sola palabra de cariño, ni de tocarla, su estúpido orgullo la tenia hundida en una soledad de la que no podía salir. Sintió la necesidad de consolarla…Queria curar sus heridas, sin importar el tiempo que le tomaría. Curarla como ella lo hacia con el.

Recordó lo que Hinata le había dicho justo antes en el jardín - _Neji ! …amame… !-_

Entonces, el moreno, tomo con ternura el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y la acerco hacia el. Beso tiernamente los labios de su tímida esposa, y empezó a acariciar sus mejillas, beso nuevamente sus labios luego sus mejillas sonrojadas, Hinata cerro sus ojos para disfrutar las caricias de Neji y el aprovecho para besarlos dulcemente. La recostó a su lado y siguió besándola con ternura.

No la volvería a dejar sola y la ayudaría a olvidar pensaba el joven. Lentamente deshizo el listón de su vestido y acarició nuevamente su mejilla, su cuello y sus manos fueron bajando lentamente...Hinata cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por la amabilidad con la que Neji la tocaba y la besaba. Habia estado tan sola en esos últimos meses, que las caricias de Neji eran electricidad para su cuerpo. Necesitaba tanto sentirse amada, necesitaba tanto que alguien llenara el vacio que sentía en su corazón y Neji estaba siendo tan cuidadoso con ella, que sintió como su corazón empezó a latir de nuevo después de mucho tiempo.

Hinata quería olvidar, quería poder aferrarse de algo… o de alguien para poder seguir adelante, quería ser feliz…

Neji fue acariciando sus pechos, que habían aumentado considerablemente con el embarazo, y a pesar de que en su vientre ya se podía distinguir un bultito se podían distinguir sus delicadas curvas. Neji quería hacerla sentir bien, besaba sus pechos delicadamente y luego fue bajándose un poco besando su vientre redondo y un poco mas… En verdad nunca pensó disfrutarla tanto. Hinata también disfrutaba cada caricia de su esposo y por primera vez, Neji la hizo suya.

Sin darse cuenta, Hinata había despertado nuevos sentimientos en el.

…

Desde ese día Neji, empezó a ser más amable con su esposa, y todo parecía ir muy bien.

Pero al nacer el bebe, salio ….rubio….. a Neji no parecía importarle mucho, pero las habladurías en el pueblo recomenzaron, peor que antes. Hinata evitaba ir a la aldea y prefería quedarse en casa y llevar a su bebe al bosque en donde podía evitar las miradas indiscretas de la gente.

Una tarde iba regresando de su paseo, el bebe se había dormido, por lo que fue a acostarlo a su cuna pero desde la ventana del cuarto del bebe escucho unas voces. Parecía ser la antigua compañera de equipo de Neji.

- No puedo creer que no te des cuenta…- insistia la chica

-Se que Hinata es una persona honesta y no tengo la menor duda sobre su fidelidad…- decía su esposo

-el unico honesto aquí eres tu! eres demasiado honesto y demasiado recto! Que no te molesta lo que dicen de tu esposa ? Tienes que soportar todo por causa de ella…no es justo ! y no entiendo que a pesar de que todo el mundo dice tu sigas creyendo en ella, a pesar que todo el mundo sabe que es una…

Una bofetada no la dejo terminar su frase, el moreno molesto la sostuvo fuertemente del brazo – No quiero oír esas cosas de ti - advirtio

Tenten con los ojos llorosos sostuvo su mejilla adolorida - Tu ! Tu Jamas te hubieras casado con ella si no hubiera sido porque tu tío lo decidió! Tu me amabas a mi! Niegalo Neji…Niega que estabas enamorado de mI? – decía la chica con voz quebrada

Neji la sostuvo nuevamente del brazo, tan fuerte que por un momento Tenten pensó que le partiría el brazo en pedazos, la tenia tan cerca de el y la miraba con rabia, pero al mismo tiempo con dolor. No sabía que sentía. Tenten había sido su primer amor, pero después de que su tío le anuncio el compromiso con Hinata la había dejado. Le había costado mucho reponerse pero había superado el dolor que la separación le había causado o por lo menos había logrado guardarlo en lo mas profundo de su corazón, no la había vuelto a ver desde que habían terminado a pesar de que la aldea era chica, siempre supo evadirla y al tenerla ahí, enfrente de el, sus sentimientos ocultos surgieron. Deseaba besarla, pero no podía traicionar a Hinata y en vez de hacerle caso a sus instintos, la solto y le suplico que se fuera.

Hinata había escuchado y visto la escena, podía escuchar que Neji estaba furioso y de repente lo escucho marcharse rápidamente en la misma dirección que se había ido Tente. El corazón de Hinata latía muy fuerte…quizás el había ido a buscarla….el quizás aún amaba a Tenten? como nunca se entero de eso ?… porque nunca supo que Tenten y el se amaban?… Hinata sintió que era la persona mas egoísta que podía existir en este mundo, había echo que ellos rompieran… esto no podía estarle ocurriendo esto otra vez… ahora que ella empezaba a sentirse bien con Neji llegaba su antiguo amor… acaso Neji haría lo mismo que Naruto ? La dejaría por su verdadero amor?

* * *

continuara


	3. Chapter 3

La chica estaba confundida por lo que venia de descubrir y salio corriendo hacia el jardín, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado, pero tropezó con uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Hinata ? Que te sucede ? – pregunto su ex compañero preocupado

Hinata aun no podía creer que le había destrozado la vida a Neji y a Tenten y que por su culpa no habían podido ser felices. Ella que quería hacer feliz a la persona que le ofreció cariño y estabilidad y en realidad solo lo había alejado de la persona que amaba… seguro Tenten la odiaba…no podia soportar eso… y no podría soportar que el la abandonara como lo había hecho el hombre que mas había amado. De pronto todo lo que había vivido por Naruto surgió y sintió que iba a enloquecer de dolor.

-Hinata ! - grito Kiba sacudiéndola para que reaccionara.

Apenas logro salir del shock en el que se encontraba – Ki..ba..-kun…- la chica lo miro con los ojos llenos de dolor - porq…porque ? porque Neji nunca me dijo que amaba a Tenten?…. Como es que nunca me entere de eso?

-aah eso… conoces a Neji… sabes que para el, el deber… es lo primero y sabes que es demasiado apegado a las tradiciones...el y tente terminaron hace tiempo...no deverias de preocuparte por eso- dijo el chico intentando calmarla

Hinata se quedo en silencio -… pero si yo hubiese sabido…- otro silencio siguió - Que voy a hacer ahora?…. Los chismes que corren no me importan, no me interesa lo que digan sobre mi, de todas formas casi no voy a la aldea, pero Neji tiene que soportarlo todo…. No es justo para el… el ha sido bueno conmigo…me duele que tenga que soportar todo esto...me duele que haya tenido que sacrificarse por mi…no puedo hacerle esto...el aun la ama, estoy segura de eso...-zolloba

-Hinata... por Kami….no llores así... me parte el corazón verte llorando de esta manera...- Kiba la abrazo con fuerza y luego la miro a los ojos - Hinata ! - dijo serio - ...huye conmigo...yo desde que empezamos nuestro equipo, me enamore de ti, vente tu y tu bebe, nos iremos lejos te juro que cuidare de ustedes dos…

Después de oír eso Hinata quedo desconcertada por un momento y fue egoísta por un instante, pensó que si era cierto que el la amaba, quizás lograría ser feliz. Kiba se acerco a ella y la beso repentinamente. Pero Hinata lo empujo al instante, que cosas estaba pensando, ella estaba casada.

- Kiba-kun… yo no puedo pasar mi vida dependiendo de alguien, me aferre a Neji tratando de olvidar a Naruto, y ahora me doy cuenta que mi egoísmo por intentar ser feliz, solo le trajo sufrimiento…

- Hinata… yo no te traicionare jamas, yo siempre te he amado… eres mi primer amor… - Kiba se volvió a acercar a ella

–aceptame – dijo y Hinata dejo que Kiba la envolviera en sus brazos.

…

Varias semanas pasaron.

Neji llego tarde una vez mas a la lo esperaba despierta en su habitacion Al llegar el chico se acosto y Hinata se acerco a el buscando un poco de calor, pero el moreno se volteo dandole la espalda sin decir palabra.

La ojiperla se empezó nuevamente a sentirse sola y abandonada, pero no se sentía con el derecho de reclamar nada. Por lo que aguantaba todos los desplantes de su esposo. Neji le era infiel, no tenia dudas de eso y le dolía, pero sentía que ella era la intrusa y no Tenten.

…

-Porque no lo dejas? Si no eres feliz con el y el ama a otra, que caso tiene que sigan juntos? – decía su mejor amigo

-No puedo hacer eso Kiba…

-Porque no?

-Te das cuenta de lo que dirían en la aldea, de por si, soy el tema favorito de muchas… ademas… a donde iria… yo sola con Takumi….- Hinata trago duro – sin contar que… estoy esperando un bebe de Neji.

Kiba se quedo sin habla tras esta confesión. Desde aquel día que la había besado no había pasado nada mas entre ellos, Hinata y el habían pretendido que no había pasado nada. Pero el la amaba.

- Hinata, pensaras que estoy loco, ya te lo pedí una vez, escapa conmigo. Te haré feliz y amare a Takumi como mio y si estas embarazada también me haré cargo de ese bebe. Ya te lo dije siempre te he amado. – El chico se acerco a ella. Hinata se sentía tan sola que anhelaba sentirse querida. Neji ya no la tocaba desde un tiempo así que correspondió a los besos de Kiba.

Durante unos meses, Kiba y Hinata se veían a escondidas, el era muy amable y cariñoso con ella, la hacia reír y sentir bien. Quizas con el podría encontrar la felicidad que había estado buscando sin lastimar a nadie mas. Hinata quería volver amar, quizás escapar con Kiba no era tan mala idea.

-Esta bien, huyamos juntos – dijo la ojiperla convencida que era lo mejor para todos, no quería seguir lastimando a Neji, ni a ella misma. Kiba se acerco a ella y la beso emocionado. El ruido de una charola estrellándose en el suelo los hizo voltear al mismo tiempo. El corazón de los amantes latia a mil por hora. Hanabi miraba la escena anonadada.

-Hanabi? Estas bien? – Su hermana menor salio corriendo. La peliazul salio corriendo tras ella preocupada por lo que había visto su hermana. Al alcanzarla se dio cuenta que Hanabi lloraba.

-Hanabi… escucha, yo… lo siento…se que no debería de serle infiel a Neji, estoy tan avergonzada que hayas visto esto... – Su hermana la corto

- Crees que lloro porque le eres infiel a Neji? –dijo su hermana con un tono de reproche- eres tan tonta que nunca te has dado cuenta que estoy enamorada de Kiba? – Hinata sintió que le habían echado un valde de agua helada.

- Nunca pensé que serias capaz de algo así... Nunca te lo perdonare… NUNCA! … yo lo amo y tu lo seduciste! … No quería creer lo que decían de ti, te he defendido en muchas ocasiones, pero veo que tenían razon…eres una …..- el viento soplo, llevándose las palabras de Hanabi.

Hinata estaba dolida por las palabras de su hermana menor.

- tienes toda la razon…soy de lo peor… perdóname hermanita… odiame… odiame con todas tus fuerzas, a mi, solo a mi, ya que todo es mi culpa por ser tan débil… por favor …ten en cuenta que soy la única responsable de todo esto así que soy la única a la que debes guardarle rencor…- Hinata retuvo sus lagrimas y se fue dejando a la menor desconsolada.

…

En la noche de ese mismo día, Hanabi sostenía una carta en su mano las lagrimas fluían de sus ojos. Neji iba entrando a la casa.

-Hanabi? que sucede?- dijo preocupado al verla desconsolada

-Neji! Onegai…traela de vuelta….- la chica le extendió una carta

Neji termino de leerla y la arrugo en su mano… - no te preocupes, la encontraremos – dijo sin poder ocultar su preocupación. No dejaba de pensar que había descuidado mucho a Hinata sabiendo lo sensible que era.

En ese momento llego Kiba, ya todo Konoha sabia que Hinata se había escapado de Konoha, dicen que pueblo chico infierno grande pero esto era aun peor y al ver a Hanabi llorando no pudo impedir sentirse mal, el sabia que la menor de las Hyuga lo amaba y habían cosechado una linda amistad, por un tiempo, pensó en hacerle caso, pero entonces empezó a verse con Hinata por lo que había dejado esa idea de un lado. Y en ese momento, se sentía mal al verla llorando inconsolable y se acerco a ella.

-Kiba, fui demasiado dura con ella….se ha ido y es mi culpa!- decía la chica arrepentida por la ultima conversación que había tenido con su hermana mayor.

Kiba sentía que su corazón se partiría viendo a Hanabi echa un mar de lagrimas – No! No es tu culpa…! En todo caso el culpable soy yo…..- dijo el chico lleno de culpa – No debí … - Kiba se sentía realmente culpable, si el no le hubiera dicho nada a Hinata nada de eso hubieses sucedido y Hinata seguiría en la mansión Hyuga lejos de cualquier peligro, podría seguir cuidando de ella aunque no fuera suya, pero ahora, no sabia donde estaba, ni que peligros la podrían acechar.

…

Varios días pasaron. Nadie sabia nada de Hinata ni de su bebe.

Los rumores decían que tal vez tenia algún otro novio por ahí y decidió irse con el…. Sakura le comento esto a Naruto, poniéndole salsa a sus tacos, mientras contaba el chismerio que se había armado en la aldea.

Naruto en un suspiro solo susurro – callate…. - Pero Sakura no pudo distinguir lo que había dicho y realmente no le importaba mucho, solo hacia lo que se le daba la gana.

…

Hinata sabía que era muy probable que la mandaran a buscar. Llevaba varios días caminando, no tenia a donde ir, solo quería alejarse de todo y no quería detenerse por miedo que la encontraran. Olvidaría todo y esta vez, no dependería de nadie. Siempre se aferraba a alguien para salir adelante y solo había conseguido lastimar a las personas mas importantes de su vida.

Después de tanto caminar, estaba agotada, no había comido bien en varios días y tenia que cargar a Takumi que aun estaba chico y no caminaba grandes distancias, pero no podía dejarse vencer, pero con el embarazo se le hacia aun mas difícil seguir caminando, estaba demasiado cansada. De repente aparecieron unos ladrones que cubrían sus rostros y la rodearon. Uno de ellos la ataco y ella se defendió lo mejor que pudo tratando de proteger a su bebe y a su vientre claro, pero estaba demasiado débil y cuando estaba a puto de desmayarse suplico

-Onegai….no le hagan daño a mis bebes...

Justo antes de desmayar sintió que alguien la sostuvo.

…

* * *

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata despertó en una cabaña

- Takumi ? – llamo en un sobresalto

Aterrorizada se intentaba levantar para buscar a su niño, pero estaba demasiado débil y sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla.

- No te preocupes…esta afuera…con Karin…-dijo una voz gruesa tras ella

Hinata volteo a ver a la persona detrás de ella - sa-sa-sa suke… pero tu…

- Que haces tan lejos de Konoha ?- Pregunto Sasuke sin expresión en su rostro

- yo….bueno yo..- Hinata no lograba recuperarse de la impresión de verlo con vida

-bah…No tengo tiempo para explicaciones...por un momento pensé que me andaban buscando, pero esta claro que saliste huyendo…

Hinata con una voz desgarradora se arrodillo ante Sasuke - onegai Sasuke! no nos hagas daño, dejanos ir, no le diré a nadie que estas vivo, ni donde estas, te lo ruego …

-CALLATE !- grito Sasuke molesto empujándola lejos de el y haciéndola caer al piso

Hinata se quedo paralizada de miedo.

-No iras a ninguna parte, después de haberme visto no dejare que salgas de aquí. No pienso arriesgarme. Si intentas escapar te alcanzare y no dudaré en matarte a ti y a tu mocoso.

-pero …vendran a buscarme ! No te conviene tenerme aquí, si ellos me buscan te encontraran- Hinata hablaba muy rápido intentando convencer a Sasuke que tenerla ahí seria muy malo para el.

- ya me ocupe de eso… no dudes que pensaran que fuiste atacada por algún animal salvaje y que murieron los dos…nadie vendra por ti.

Sasuke se salio de la cabaña - Si trata de escapar matenlos…- escucho Hinata

…

Pasaron varias semanas. Hinata no sabia que hacer, estaba muerta de miedo solo de pensar que Sasuke podía hacerles algo a ella o a Takumi. Sasuke aveces llegaba lleno de sangre pero no se atrevía a preguntarle porque, de hecho no quería saberlo…sabia que no era nada bueno…la primera vez que lo vio entrar ensangrentado se preocupado pensando que estaba herido, pero después se dio cuenta que la sangre no era de el y a pesar de que aveces se iba por varios días, no se atrevía a escapar, aquellas palabras la seguían atemorizando. Sabia que era capaz de matarla a ella y a su bebe, no podía arriesgarse.

La ojiperla evitaba dirigirle la palabra a el y sus subordinados, solo se restringía a cuidar a su hijo, pero cuando estaba sola no podía evitar recordar todo lo que le había sucedido hasta ahora y se sentía desdichada y no podia impedir que sus ojos se humedecerán.

A la única que le hablaba de vez en cuando era a Karin, pero Karin no estaba muy contenta de que ella estuviera ahí. Era muy celosa y no quería que nadie se le acercara a Sasuke, aunque el nunca la volteaba a ver y tenia mas que claro que jamas se fijaría en ella. Pero para evitar que Hinata se le acercara le dijo que se cuidara de Sasuke, ya que si a el se le daba la gana podía tomar a cualquier mujer a la fuerza y no necesariamente por amor, sino que como hombre tenia necesidades que satisfacer, pero que no le gustaba tener ninguna relación con nadie, por eso le era mas fácil tomarlas a la fuerza y así no las volvía a ver. Hinata le agradeció la advertencia y procuraba siempre estar lejos de el o por lo menos que siempre estuviera alguien con ellos.

…

Una noche, Hinata había acostado a Takumi a dormir, y estaba sola en la cabaña, sus lagrimas surgieron. Sasuke llego justo en ese momento, al entrar a la cabaña, Su rostro se tenso al verla. El chico se acerco a ella y la jaló. La agarro del cabello tan fuerte que la lastimaba, siempre que la encontraba llorando se molestaba y de pronto le hizo una sonrisa malvada que la ojiperla no pudo ignorarla, sus ojos obscuros la llenaron de miedo. De pronto la empezó a manosear.

– Sasuke…. déjame … porfavor…- suplicaba

- Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que solo suplicar si quieres que pare – dijo Sasuke mirándola con malicia

Sasuke siguió, desgarro el yukata que llevaba puesto dejando sus pechos descubiertos. Hinata espantada lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas y se cubrió inmediatamente. Sasuke cayo al suelo y se empezó a reír dejandola desconcertada, no sabia porque reia. Después Sasuke se levanto y su seriedad habitual regreso, se dirigió a la puerta sin decir palabra, al girar la pomo de la puerta de voltio hacia joven madre.

- No soporto a la gente débil y llorona. No quiero volver a verte llorando porque si lo haces no volveré a ser condescendiente contigo, tu escogiste tu destino, no tienes derecho a quejarte. – dijo fríamente

Hinata se quedo en shock con las palabras de Sasuke.

…

Los días transcurrieron, Hinata reflexiono en lo que le había dicho Sasuke. El también había tomado malas decisiones que lo llevaron a donde estaba y aun así, nunca se quejaba, nunca lloraba, se veía tan fuerte, tan seguro de el mismo, aunque su miraba reflejaba cierto dolor, jamas lo había visto flaquear.

Cerca de la cabaña había un pequeño acantilado a donde llego Hinata caminando mientras reflexionaba, se paro cerca del árbol de cerezo blanco que estaba ahí. Hinata podía sentir la brisa fresca de la primavera.

Hinata volteo a ver a Takumi que caminaba a su lado dándole la mano y sonrió

- Arigato Naruto-kun…

luego volteo a ver su enorme vientre que parecía estar a punto a explotar y sonrio…

- Arigato Neji-kun…

la chica suspiro el aire de la flores disfrutando su libertad – Arigato Kiba-kun, por el tiempo que duro….me hicieron muy feliz …- y el viento soplo y levanto sus cabellos azules mientras pétalos de flor de cerezo volaban a su alrededor. Hinata aprovecho para tomar otra gran respiración. Era momento de dejar atrás sus lloriqueos y tristeza. Takumi y el bebe que llevaba en su vientre necesitaban una mama fuerte.

Los subordinados de Sasuke estaban preocupados, no veían a Hinata,y por un momento pensaron que se había escapado y que tendrían que ir a buscarla, pero a lo lejos vieron una silueta femenina dándole a un chiquillo de 2 años que caminaba lentamente mientras jugaba y reia.

Hinata decidió ese día empezar una nueva vida. Seria feliz con sus hijos y viviría para hacerlos felices. No necesitaba de nadie para lograrlo, Ese seria su nuevo camino.

En la noche se quedo sola con Sasuke y rompió el silencio que los rodeaba.

- Arigato Sasuke-kun… - Y el silencio los volvió a envolver

…

Continuara


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente Sasuke y los demás salieron. Hinata limpio, arreglo la casa y preparo la comida, sabia que llegarían todos hambrientos, como de costumbre. Hasta ahora Hinata no había hecho nada por ellos pero a pesar de ser su rehén, nunca la habían tratado mal, así que había decido agradecérselo de la única manera que conocía. Siendo una excelente ama de casa y mama para todos ellos.

Al llegar en la tarde se quedaron todos extrañados, todo relucía de limpio y la comida estaba servida y calentita.

Juugo se acerco a la comida sonriente - mmm esto se ve delicioso!- dijo

Karin, por el contrario, no estaba muy contenta - Como sabemos que no nos quieres envenenar?

Suigetsu esperaba la reacción de Sasuke pero al ver que se sentó a la mesa despreocupado, hizo lo mismo. Hinata agarro una cuchara, tomo un poco de comida del plato de Sasuke, se lo metió a la boca.

- Vez no te quiero envenenar.- dijo simplemente

Y así, Hinata empezó a ocuparse de los quehaceres de la casa y de ellos.

A pesar de todo, el mal humor de Sasuke no cambiaba, pero la ojiperla ya se había acostumbrado a su carácter frío.

A Juugo y a Suigetsu les gustaba tener a una mama que se ocupara de ellos y Karin no le quedaba más que aguantarse.

Takumi que ya corría bastante bien y Sayumi, su hermana menor, que siempre lo seguía a todos lados, jugaban siempre con Juugo, pero de vez en cuando se le escapaban y terminaban bajo los pies de Sasuke corriendo a su alrededor, lo cual lo hacia enfadar enormemente.

.

Y así llego el cumpleaños numero 4 de Takumi. Mientras Hinata preparaba un pastel, los niños, andaban correteando por toda la cocina cuando entro Sasuke. Sayumi que aun tenia dos años podía pasar sin problemas entre las piernas del chico de pelo azabache y Takumi la perseguía a cuatro patas. Estaban tan emocionados que empezaron a jalonearlo haciéndolo casi caer, una venita no tardo en resaltar en su frente.

-Porque siempre terminan estorbandome entre los pies estos mocosos? - dijo Sasuke con tono molesto, pero al decir estas palabras levanto a los pequeños entre sus brazos, eran tan livianos como unas plumas y al tenerlos entre sus brazos, sintió pellizco en su corazón que lo hizo tragar duro.

Hinata corrió a agarrar a Takumi y lo tomo para bajarlo de los brazos del Sasuke

- Ya te he dicho que no molestes a Sasuke-kun!- regaño

Takumi se quedo quieto y serio por el regaño de su madre, pero Sayumi que aun estaba en los brazos de ninja renegado, solo reia y jugaba con la cara de Sasuke entre sus manitas. El joven ninja se pudo serio y se la entrego a su madre evitando su mirada, sin decir mas, se fue a sentar solo en un rincón cerca de la ventana.

…

Asi paso un año mas. Sin darse cuenta Hinata empezó a tomar un lugar importante para todos.

Un día Sasuke y los demás salieron a una de sus operaciones ilícitas. Iban persiguiendo a una mujer que les habían encargado de matar el pago era muy bueno. Cuando la alcanzaron y la rodearon, la mujer cayo al suelo llorando y suplicando que no le hicieran nada. Sasuke se le acerco era claro que la iba a matar pero de pronto vio que entre sus brazos traía a un bebe.

El chico se alejo de ella, al ver a esa mujer, le recordó a Hinata y sin pensarlo le pregunto porque querían matarla.

-Sasuke ! Que te sucede? Sabes que nunca preguntamos, solo nos pagan y hacemos lo que nos piden… entre menos sepamos, mejor - dijo Suigetsu

La mujer le contesto llorando - Mi esposo…solo se caso conmigo porque necesitaba el dinero que me iba a heredar mi padre y la posición de nuestra familia, pero ahora quiere deshacerse de mi, solo soy un obstáculo para el…

Sasuke, aunque lo intentaba, no podía quitar de su cabeza la imagen de Hinata.

Dame la ropa que traes puesta - dijo

La mujer se la quito con bastante temor quedando casi desnuda y Sasuke la cubrió con su capa negra.

- Vete y no regreses nunca si no quieres morir.- advirtió

-Que te sucede Sasuke? No hace mucho hubieras terminado con esa mujer sin pensarlo.- dijo Suigetsu

Sasuke no le respondió.

…

Takumi y Sayumi se acercaron al tatami de Hinata con ojos de espanto - Oka-san… podemos dormir contigo? dijo el mayor de sus hijos

- Takumi.. Sayumi..…-dijo Hinata suspirando - otra vez estuvieron escuchando las historias de peleas de esos tontos...mañana les diré que dejen de hablar de esas cosas cuando están ahi…

- Pero Oka-san, me gustan sus historias…- Dijo el mayor haciendo suspirar nuevamente a su madre mientras los dos se acurrucaban entre sus brazos.

…

A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, Sasuke seguía evitando a sus rehenes.

A Takumi le gustaba mucho escuchar las historias de batallas que Juugo y Suigetsu le contaban y quería hacerse igual de fuertes que ellos, por lo que siempre agarraba sus cunais y practicaba a lanzarlos y aunque no tenia buena puntería siempre seguía intentándolo. Hinata también le ayudaba, después de todo, ella también era ninja. Pero ese día Hinata tenia demasiadas cosas por hacer y no podía entrenar con el, pero el rubio eran tan terco que decidió irse a entrenar solo.

Sasuke se le acerco al pequeño - No cabe duda que eres igual que tu padre…- dijo

Takumi se quedo un poco extrañado… Esa palabra no la había escuchado nunca - Padre?….que es Padre?

Sasuke no contesto…

Takumi se quedo pensativo, era bastante inteligente para un chico de su edad - Tengo a mi Madre….mmm entonces … eres tu mi Padre?

-Yo jamas tendría a un hijo tan débil como tu…- replico Sasuke molesto

-Veras me esforzare y sere el mejor! De veras! Y estarás orgulloso de mi Jefe! Nunca mas te avergonzaras de ser mi padre !-dijo el chiquito motivado

Al oír eso Sasuke se quedo pensando y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, este chico le traía algunos recuerdos. Puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Takumi despeinando sus cabellos amarillos.

-Bien, esfuérzate!- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sincera

Sayumi llego a donde están los dos.

La pequeña morena de ojos perla se lanzo sobre el para abrazarlo - Padre! – grito, había escuchado todo.

Sasuke se quedo en shock… Takumi y Sayumi se tiraron sobre el riendo y como no se esperaba esto, perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo, sorprendiéndose el mismo del ataque de risa que le había dado.

…

Sasuke y los demás llegaron muy mal heridos esa tarde. Hinata espantada corrió a atenderles. Nunca habían llegado tan mal, normalmente ellos curaban sus propias heridas, ya que Hinata no quería meterse en sus asuntos y ademas Sasuke se lo tenia prohibido, pero esta vez estaban demasiado heridos.

Sasuke agarro la mano de Hinata para detenerla mientras intentaba curarlo.

- No estas obligada a hacer nada…- dijo volteándola a ver

-Lo se…lo se ... - repitio Hinata mientras seguía atendiendo sus heridas ignorando su mirada.

- No sigas… si nos ayudas, te volverás nuestra cómplice, ya no seras mas una rehen…nadie podra salvarte - su voz era suave

- Estoy muerta… nadie vendrá a salvarme… ademas ….No puedo dejarlos así…. No me importa si ya no soy su rehen…de todas formas no me siento así desde hace mucho tiempo ….por favor …descanza y déjame cuidar de ustedes.

Sasuke que estaba mucho mas herido que los demás perdió el conocimiento.

3 días pasaron sin que Sasuke despertara. Hinata lo atendía de día y noche ya que tenia mucha fiebre.

Cuando al fin pudo despertar Sasuke se sentía diferente. Sin notarlo había dejado de sentir aquella rabia de siempre, aquella frustración que sentía. Su corazón se sentía tranquilo.

Takumi y Sayumi se le acercaron con los ojos llorosos. Takumi siempre quería hacerse el fuerte en frente del jefe, así que nunca lloraba.

-Jefe !- dijo el chiquillo con una voz quebrada. Sayumi en cambio se tiro sobre el en llanto - Padre!- sollozaba la niña

Sasuke sintió una gran ternura hacia ellos, esos mocosos que siempre estaban detrás de el, le había robado el corazón sin darse cuenta.

- Hey ! saben que no me gustan los llorones….- dijo con una voz dulce que lo sorprendió a el mismo

Takumi se limpio sus lagrimas y los mocos del revez de su manga - Perdon jefe ! - dijo el chico haciéndose el fuerte

Sayumi siguió abrazándolo fuerte tratando de contener sus lagrimas, practicamente lo estaba estrangulando.

Y sin poder contenerse mas Takumi se aventó sobre el para abrazarlo y partió en llanto - Tenia miedo que te murieras!

Hinata con una voz dulce trataba de consolar a sus hijos

- El ya esta bien, no se preocupen…dejen que Sasuke descanze… - y los saco de la habitación para dejarlo descansar.

El ninja renegado sentía una calidez en su corazón que lo aliviaba aun mas que los ungüentos de Hinata.

-Lo siento, se que te molesta que anden tras de ti y no se de donde sacaron la idea de que eres su padre…- dijo Hinata un poco apenada

-Hum…esta bien...

…

Dias despues, mientras estaba haciendo la comida Hinata escucho unas voces.

-Sasuke, porque no aceptaste este trabajo ? Nos iban a pagar muy bien!

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones, ni a ti, ni a nadie.

- pero… te das cuentas… con lo que nos iban a pagar hubiéramos podido estar tranquilos varios meses…haz cambiado….te has vuelto… débil ! – escupio Karin.

- Callate ! – grito Sasuke ahogando la voz para no alarmar a los demás y antes de irse se volteo hacia ella - Si no estas contenta con mi decisión, puedes irte.

Hinata se entero por suigetsu que Sasuke había rechazado el asesinato que tenia que ver con una mujer embarazada.

…

Esa misma tarde Sasuke estaba sentado afuera de la cabaña, sus subordinados no estaban, habían llevado a Takumi y Sayumi al rió y Hinata se le acerco por atrás. Vio una profunda tristeza en sus ojos, sintió deseos de abrazarlo, no pudo impedir que sus ojos se humedecierán.

-Sasuke…- llamo dulcemente

- Crees que ….me he vuelto débil ?- pregunto el chico con la mirada vacía

-No… no lo creo- aseguro la ojiperla

Sasuke se volteo hacia ella y se le quedo mirando a los ojos. Ella se arrodillo a su lado. Se empezaron a acercar quedando muy cerca el uno del otro. Sasuke dudaba de lo que estaba sintiendo…. No quería enamorarse… Eso no era para el… pero aun así no podía resistir las ganas de besarla… Su cuerpo obedecía solamente a lo que su corazón sentía, omitiendo cualquier razón sensata que le venia a su mente y termino cediendo a lo que su corazón decía a gritos. La beso, hacia ya mucho tiempo que deseaba hacer eso...

- Sabes… Karin tiene razón, ya no puedo seguir engañandome …no se como, pero Takumi, Sayumi y...tu, se han vuelto mi mas gran debilidad…- dijo el chico mientras seguía besando los labios dulces de Hinata - aunque no sabría decir si son una debilidad o la luz que he estado buscando durante tanto tiempo…

El quería hacerla suya, sentir su piel suave bajo sus manos, llenarse de su aroma, sentir su calor, escucharla y verla disfrutar de sus caricias… Hinata correspondía sus besos, su corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte, el respiraba su cabello. Hinata podía sentir su respiración sobre su nuca y sasuke de repente lamió su cuello para luego morderlo suavemente como un vampiro que no deja escapar a su victima, mientras desabrochaba su yukata y la acariciaba suavemente.

Sasuke le robo varios suspiros a la ojiperla. Lo que lo excito mas. La recostó en la yerba. Besaba sus labios y los mordisqueaba suavemente. Al mismo tiempo acariciaba su vientre plano para luego llegar hasta el punto que delataba la excitación de chica. Empezó a acariciarla suavemente. La ojiperla gemía y su cuerpo se arqueada sin poder controlarlo. Sasuke la empezó a besar nuevamente y se acomodo entre sus piernas. y se movía lentamente dentro de ella haciéndola gemir de placer hasta que no pudo mas y acelero su ritmo hasta encontrar alivio dentro de ella.

…

Después de esa noche, Sasuke y Hinata pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. El ya no escondía los sentimientos que sentía hacia ella. Hinata representaba todo lo bueno que por mucho tiempo había olvidado. La que lo había sacado de ese mundo de odio y desesperanza al cual pertenecía y en el que estaba perdido y así fue confesandole todo sobre lo que había vivido y hecho. De todo lo que se arrepentía y lo que quería cambiar.

También le confeso que estuvo en Konoha el día de la boda de Naruto y Sakura y que había visto a Sakura. Le dijo que siempre supo el porque escapo de Konoha y que el hecho de saber su historia había influido mucho en que la llevara con ellos como rehén en vez de dejarla morir en el bosque cuando la encontró. Hinata también pudo contarle su versión de los hechos, ya que todo lo que decían en Konoha de ella no era del todo cierto.

…

Un hermoso día Hinata le dio la bienvenida a Sasuke con una gran sonrisa.

- Estoy embarazada…- dijo feliz

- Que? De verdad?- dijo Sasuke sin poder creerlo. Después de unos segundos en procesar la noticia, corrio hacia a Hinata y la tomo entre sus brazos. Era mas que obvio que estaba feliz, un bebe, no había nada que lo hiciera mas feliz que tener un bebe. Durante el embarazo la cuidaba y la mimaba. Mientras que Takumi y Sayumi besaban la panza de su madre encantados de tener otro hermanito.

…

Pero a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Sasuke, regenerarse como ninja le era practicamente imposible. Y pronto algunos enemigos que tenia, llegaron a la aldea que estaba cerca de donde vivían.

Suigetsu preocupado le dijo al Jefe (como le llamaba Takumi) que tenían que escapar lo antes posible -….nunca pasamos mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, y ya llevamos mas de 5 en esta cabaña…nos estamos arriesgando demasiado…lo sabes.

Sasuke se preocupo, si sus enemigos se enteraban de la cabaña, Hinata y los niños estarían en peligro, intento entrar a la cabaña para decirle a Hinata que tenían que escapar, estaba decidido a llevárselos con el, pero Juugo lo detuvo.

-Me temo que podrían lastimarlos … sabes que solo serian una carga para nosotros, no podremos protegerlos… no pueden venir. – dijo el pelinaraja intentándolo hacer entrar en razón.

Sasuke sintió que su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos, no quería dejarlos atrás. Porque el pasado tenia que alcanzarlo en estos momentos? Pero sabia muy bien, que por las atrocidades que había cometido, no tenia derecho a tanta felicidad.

Esa noche, Sasuke se acerco a Takumi y Sayumi que dormían profundamente, les dio un beso en la frente y luego de ver a Hinata que también dormia, beso su frente y miro al bebe que dormía a su lado, sintió como su corazón se desmoronaba. El joven padre reunió todo el valor que tenia y escapo con los demás.

Al despertar, Hinata vio que las cosas de Sasuke y la de los demás no estaban. Supo que se habían ido para no regresar.

- Sasuke…espero que estés bien…- susurro Hinata con algunas lagrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos.

- Mama…no te preocupes, me haré muy fuerte y traere al jefe de regreso… Te lo prometo…- dijo el pequeño rubio de 7 años, que también se había dado cuenta que Sasuke y los demás no regresarían.

Hinata a pesar de que la palabras de su hijo la estremecía y del dolor que sentía de que Sasuke los haya dejado atrás, no derramo una sola lagrima. Con Sasuke, había aprendido a ser mas fuerte y las lagrimas ya no fluían tan fácilmente como antes.

Poco días después llegaron unos hombres buscando a Sasuke y los demás.

-Vivo sola con mis hijos…-Dijo Hinata sin titubear

Los hombres después de revisar la casa se fueron.

- No te preocupes mama, me volveré un ninja muy fuerte y traere al Jefe de regreso- prometio de nuevo Takumi, el podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de su madre y haría todo lo posible porque su mama fuera otra vez feliz.

…

continuara


	6. Chapter 6

En Konoha, 4 años después de la huida de Sasuke.

Hanabi estaba vestida de blanco. Se veia preciosa en su vestida de novia. Solo había una cosa que la impedía ser totalmente feliz…

_Flash Back_

_Neji sosteniendo la ropa ensangrentada de Hinata y lloraba, Naruto la había encontrado y había ido a la casa de los Hyuga._

_ - no puedo creer que ella y el bebe esten…- su voz se quebró.  
_

_Fin del flash back_

Neji había sufrido mucho por la muerte de Hinata, el realmente se había encariñado mucho con ella, por su dulzura y su ternura. Ademas de sentirse culpable por haberle sido infiel. Le tomo tiempo recuperarse.

Tenten avergonzada por su forma de actuar le pidió perdón Neji y respeto su tristeza. Ella lo visitaba regularmente y con mucha paciencia logro revivir el amor que Neji sentía por ella, mantenían una relación muy cercana, seguro que muy pronto Neji le pediría matrimonio, las cosas habían pasado a ser mas serias. Hanabi estaba contenta por Neji, la muerte de su hermana mayor lo había dejado mal, pero parecía que ya lo estaban superando juntos.

Kiba también sufrió al enterarse de la muerte de su primer amor, pero con el tiempo el y Hanabi se volvieron mas cercanos y entre ellos nació un sentimiento muy fuerte.

Mientras que Naruto, tuvo que sufrir su perdida en silencio.

Ahora, Hanabi estaba a punto de casarse. Quizas si ella no hubiera sido tan dura con su hermana aquella vez, ella no hubiera escapado y estarían compartiendo ese momento tan importante juntas. La joven podía olvidar las ultimas palabras de su hermana, ahora entendía que ella le pidió que la odiara y se echo la culpa para que ella no odiara a Kiba, quizás se dio cuenta que algún día ellos llegarían a ser mas que amigos.

…

En otra casa en Konoha, estaba Ayanami, una chica delgada y ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello largo y lacio pero un poquitin frentona.

- Mama! Apurate, estaremos tarde a la boda! - gritaba enojada

- Si! Si! ya voy…Haru! Azumi! Están listos?

Sakura y Naruto tenían 3 hijos, su hija mayor Ayanami de 11 años, que tenia un talento nato para aprender jutsus. Su hijo Haru de 9 años, un rubio de ojos azules muy hiperactivo y el pilon Azumi de 3 años, otra rubia de ojos azules, cabello largo y lacio, de carácter muy alegre. Esta ultima, era la única que había heredado las marquitas en las mejillas como su Padre.

-Que hace otra vez ese tonto de Naruto !? Le dije que llegara temprano ! BAKA !- vociferaba enojada

…

Naruto estaba entrenando con Lee en el bosque, entrenarse era unos de los pocos placeres que le quedaban. Desde que estaba por convertirse en Hokage no tenia mucho tiempo libre. A parte de estar con sus hijos, entrenar era una de las cosas que mas disfrutaba.

- Naruto, deberías de irte ya…sabes que Sakura se enfadara si llegas tarde - aconsejo su amigo cejon

- aahh –suspiro- no tengo ganas de ir, no se porque siempre me obliga hacer cosas que no quiero hacer. - se quejo Naruto

- no piensas ir ?

- no quiero ver a Neji…. ni a Hanabi…no quiero recordar ciertas cosas…- Naruto volvió a suspirar y cerro los ojos por un instante - pero tengo que ir, si no... Sakura me va a matara!

…

Sakura esperaba en la puerta de la casa y vio que Naruto venia todo sucio.

- NARUTO ! – grito cuando llego a la casa - Te he pedido una sola cosa ! UNA ! Y no eres capaz de hacerlo !- gritaba su esposa, era el cuento de nunca acabar.

- Ruidosa…- dijo Naruto sin ánimos y cansado de sus gritos diarios

- QUE DIJISTE ?

- No! no nada….- Se apresuro a decir Naruto, escabulléndose para escapar de la aterradora Sakura

Su esposa lo siguió hasta su cuarto enfadada - APURATE NARUTO !

El salir de la habitación ya vestido, Ayanami se le acerco a su padre - No entiendo como es que siendo el ninja mas fuerte de Konoha dejas que mama te grite asi….- dijo su hija molesta. Desde chica, su madre siempre le grito a su padre y sus gritos la tenían cansada.

Naruto le sonrió a su hija sin saber que decirle.

- Sus gritos son insoportables… pero algún día me largare de aqui…- dijo Ayanami

- No Ayanami, porque dices eso…. Mama siempre ha sido así, no te preocupes por eso, pronto terminaras la academia ninja y haras nuevos amigos, misiones, porque piensas en irte de aqui…. Sabes que eso nos entristeseria a todos.

-sii.. gome Oto-san - dijo ayanami con una voz de niña regañada

…

Unos dias antes de la boda de Hanabi. En la cabaña muy lejos de Konoha

- Takumi ! No puedes ir a Konoha te lo prohíbo! Ademas como piensas ir hasta allá tu solo… tendrás que ir solo por el bosque… podría pasarte algo… eso me preocupa, aun estas muy chico – decía Hinata intentando converlo de quedarse con ella, pero su hijo replico instantáneamente.

-Pero madre, ya tengo 11! Y sabes que allá esta la mejor academia ninja… onegai…ademas… el jefe me enseño muy bien a sobrevivir en el bosque y he aprendido muchas cosas contigo, estoy seguro que podre pasar el examen de la academia y podre ser genin…..no te preocupes por eso… sera pan comido…de veras ! – aseguraba el chico rubio

- Bien…si es lo que quieres…pero bajo una condicion…nunca hablaras de sasuke…. Ni de mi tampoco, no importa que pase, nunca nos mencionaras….prometelo – dijo la preocupada madre

- De ti ? Comprendo que no quieres que hable del jefe, pero de ti….porque?

- Te lo suplico… promete que jamas hablara de mi Takumi y no quiero preguntas. Es mi condición.

-Esta bien, te lo prometo…

- Ni se Sasuke.

-Ni del jefe… te lo prometo

Y así Hinata preparo todo para que Takumi pudiera salir hacia Konoha.

Unos días después su hijo se alejo solo, Hinata no podía dejar de sentirse preocupada… pero sabia que no podría deterlo, ya que era su sueño.

Sayumi, que ya tenia 9, sostenía la mano a su hermano menor Atsu de 5 años- Oka-San…a Takumi … tampoco lo volveremos a ver como a papa…?

-Claro que lo volveremos a ver, el prometió regresar en cuanto se convierta en Ninja… - Aunque sabia que no era tan fácil, intento consolar a Sayumi lo mejor que pudo.

…

Takumi llego a Konoha, las calles estaban vacías.

- vaya, pensé que habría mucho mas gente…

Se dirigió a la oficina del Hokage, como su madre le había dicho y al llegar pregunto por Tsunade, pero ella estaba de prisas.

- Que quieres?… en estos momentos tengo que dirigirme a la ceremonia para casar a dos de mis mejores Ninjas… no tengo tiempo!

Takumi le dio una carta que su madre le había entregado y echo prometer no abrir.

Tsunade un poco molesta agarro la carta y empezó a leerla. Al terminar de leerla se dejo caer en su asiento… ella que ya estaba a unos días de su retiro venia a enteresarse de esto…. Y obviamente no podría decirle nada al nuevo Hokage….

- mmm Supongo que no sabes lo que dice esta carta?

-No, mi madre me la entrego y dijo que se la diera a usted. Me prohibio rotundamente leerla.

-Bien…. Asi que quieres ser ninja…

-Si !- dijo el niño sonriendo y muy enérgicamente. Tsunade recordó a un chiquillo rubio que solía ser como el.

- Sabes si tienes algún familiar aquí?

-no, no tengo a nadie.

-Bien...te daré un departamento y haras el examen para genin, si lo pasas no tendrás que seguir los cursos de la academia, ya no tienes la edad, pero si tienes la base necesaria, quizás pueda hacer algo por ti. No te preocupes por el dinero, te daré un dinero semanal para que te alimentes y compres lo necesario para vivir.

-Arigato…- el chico no podía impedir sentir mucha curiosidad- etoo… entonces…que decia la carta?

- Tu madre no dejo que la leyeras, tendría sus razones. Te ayudare a convertirte en Ninja es todo lo que tienes que saber… Bien te mostrare donde viviras… apurate que no puedo llegar tarde a la boda.

Aunque a Takumi se le hacia muy extraño que la Hokage decidiera ayudarlo tan fácilmente, no quiso darle mucho importancia al asunto.

…

Takumi estaba en un departamento que seguramente estaba vacío desde hace mucho tiempo, después de limpiar un poco, decidió salir a dar una vuelta… las calles vacías lo hicieron sentirse solo y triste.

De pronto una chica se paro en frente de el - ohe…tu!… nunca te había visto por aqui…- dijo altanera

- Acabo de llegar a Konoha… - Takumi le sonrió - Pasare el examen de la academia y sere Ninja.- dijo muy seguro de el

- De veras? – la chica lo miro de arriba abajo con una mueca-…. No te vez muy fuerte…

- En serio… seguro que soy mas fuerte que tu- dijo Takumi molesto

-pronto lo sabremos….como te llamas?

-Uchi…-recordo la promesa a su madre y no termino su frase, en realidad siempre pensó que Uchiha era su padre por el que le gustaba hacerse nombrar Uchiha Takumi, pero no podía utilizar su apellido y menos en Konoha - Takumi….

- Uchi ?…Takumi… mmm que apellido tan raro…bien Uchi Takumi… soy la hija del ninja mas fuerte de Konoha Uzumaki Naruto, el sexto Hokage, Uzumaki Ayanami y no dejera que nadie me sobrepase…

Ayanami que tenía una excesiva confianza en ella misma no tomo a Takumi muy en serio. El jamas podría ser mas fuerte que la hija del Hokage y héroe de la aldea, de eso no tenia ninguna duda.

- Sabes… hoy tendremos la boda del año… el señor Hyuga Hiashi ha decido tirar la casa por la ventana en la boda de su hija menor Hanabi… ella es una ninja muy respetada de la aldea…Quieres venir a la boda de Hanabi-chan? …

-Hyuga?

-Si uno de los clanes más importantes y fuertes de Konoha. El Clan Hyuga – Takumi tuvo una duda pero la desecho inmediatamente.

-Yo no estoy invitado, no quiero ser un colado – dijo simplemente

- Que? Acaso tienes miedo? - dijo ella burlándose de Takumi

-Claro que no…- aseguro Takumi aceptando el desafío que la chica le lanzaba con la mirada, ayanami clavo sus ojos verde en los ojos azules del rubio.

En realidad el no quería ir a una fiesta en donde no lo habían invitado, pero no quería que esa chica prepotente se riera de el. En la fiesta Hanabi se le acerco a Takumi que estaba sentado apartado de todos…

-Hola…. Tu eres el chico que llego a Konoha hoy en la tarde?

Takumi no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas, si que era linda…. Pero de hecho le recordaba a su mama….

Hanabi no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas – Jajajaja …hacia tiempo que no veía a alguien tan rojo como un tomate… de hecho solo mi herm- Hanabi no termino su frase -

-Solo tu que?

- no, Nada olvido… me caes bien, regresa cuando quieras a la casa…eres bienvenido.- dijo la morena guiñando el ojo al chiquillo.

Takumi triunfante volteo a ver a Ayanami que no estaba lejos y moría del coraje porque no solo no lo corrieron por andar metiéndose a una fiesta sin invitación, si no que a parte lo habían vuelto a invitar.

Y así nació una rivalidad natural entre estos dos chicos.

Takumi logro el examen y se convirtió en genin, aun sin tener que haber pasado por la academia, lo que hizo enfadar mucho a Ayanami que también había pasado su examen, pero no podía creer que ese tonto lo había logrado. Y para colmo, estaba en el mismo equipo que el. Ayanami y el siempre competían en todo. Ella tenia mucha mas facilidad para aprenderse los jutsus y aunque Takumi tenia que esforzarse el doble, no dejaba que le ganara.

Ayanami era una chica fría, solitaria y muy orgullosa, el hecho de siempre ver a sus padres peleando la había echo una chica así. No le gustaba hacer amigos y trataba a todos mal, sobre todo a los chicos.

Takumi, a pesar de vivir solo en su departamento, se esforzaba por hacer amigos. Siempre recordaba a su madre y a sus hermanos y los extrañaba mucho, eso lo hacia sentirse solo, pero no dejaba que nadie viera su tristeza y siempre sonreía y se hacia el tonto haciendo reír a todo los aldeanos. El chico no olvidaba su promesa, le devolvería la sonrisa a su madre y traería al Jefe de regreso, lo buscaría por todos lados y lo haría regresar.

…

En la cabaña lejos de Konoha.

- Atsu! Donde estas?- llamaba Hinata

- siempre anda entrenándose en el bosque.- contesto Sayumi, que ya tenia 9 años.

- Sayumi, tu también deberías de entrenar…

- pero mama… soy debil… no tengo remedio…

- Sayumi, no deberías de dejarte vencer tan facilmente… si no practicas, nunca mejoraras…- regaño Hinata.

Atsu entro a la cocina corriendo - tengo hambre!- grito sentándose a la mesa, el niño de ojos y pelo negro ya tenia 5 años.

-Atsu! Que maneras son esas? –Regaño la hermana mayor

A pesar de su corta edad, el chico manejaba varios jutsu y tenia mucha habilidad con los cunais. Pero Hinata se preocupa mucho por el, muy seguido se metía en problemas con los niños de la aldea cercana y la gente no quería que su hijo se juntar con los demás chicos, por lo que siempre estaba solo.

Mientras que Sayumi era una niña tierna pero muy tímida y tampoco hablaba mucho con las niña de la aldea. Era frágil, como Hinata lo había sido y trataba de hacerla practicar sus jutsus, pero se dejaba vencer fácilmente. Aun así, Hinata la animaba y la hacia reír.

Sayumi se tiro sobre su hermano menor para hacerle pagar su mala educación, pero el chico la empujo y Sayumi se quedo con los ojos llorosos tirada en el suelo.

- Se amable con tu hermana Atsu – regaño Hinata

..hai …- dijo el pequeño suspirando profundamente y rodando los ojos. Pero en cuanto su madre dejo verlo sonrió triunfante hacia su hermana. Sabia que era mas fuerte y siempre le ganaba.

…

En Konoha

- ohe… Takumi-kun?…- dijo Naruto

-Si?…señor Uzumaki!

- hehehe no me digas así, me siento muy viejo… solo llámame Naruto…- dijo sonrojándose de las mejillas por tanta formalidad- ...mmm no sabia que entrenaras por aquí… Aya-chan siempre me dice que tienes un don nato por los jutsus…

-Uzumaki-chan es la que tiene un don Señor… pero eso no quiere decir que si no nos esforzamos al máximo no podamos llegar a ser mejor que alguien que lo trae en la sangre.

Naruto se le quedo viendo y sonrió.

-manaña es el retiro oficial de Tsunade, cierto? - pregunto Takumi

-Si…sabes…siempre quize ser hokage y era muy malo haciendo jutsus, de echo era el peor de todos …y en todo, pero he logrado sobrepasarme a mi mismo…y tu porque quieres hacerte fuerte?

-Prometi encontrar a alguien y traerlo de regreso…

Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en su pasado, cuando quería que Sasuke regresara a la aldea…- sabes, aveces uno intenta traer a alguien de regreso, pero si esa persona no quiere, no se puede hacer nada.

-pero yo si lo lograre…- aseguro el chico

Naruto se le quedo mirando, cuando había olvidado su determinación? Ese chico se la acaba de recordar.

- Bien, en ese caso… esfuérzate! … - dijo Naruto antes de irse - oh chico… si necesitas algo… no dudes en decirmelo.- y desapareció

…

En una cabaña muy lejos de Konoha, unas semanas después

Hinata regresaba de la aldea… no podía creer lo que había escuchado… habían capturado a Sasuke … lo llevaban a Konoha para ser juzgado… Hinata estaba desesperada, no podía dejar que lo ejecutaran o lo metieran a la prision… sin pensarlo hizo sus maletas y Atsu, Sayumi y ella partieron rumbo a Konoha.

…

continuara


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata estaba parada afuera de la entrada de la aldea junto a Sayumi y Atsu, tenia que armarse de valor, no había pensado en que le diría a todos… cuando vieran que no estaba muerta, seguro se enojarían con ella…. De repente, se sintió vulnerable…algo que no sentía desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Sayumi agarro su mano fuertemente y la miro a los ojos… - mama no te preocupes, me quedare a tu lado –dijo la pequeña para darle valor. Hinata sonrio agradecida por las palabras de aliento de su hija.

La gente la vio entrar con los dos niños, no estaban muy seguro, pero Kurenai-sensei pasaba por ahi…al verla la reconoció enseguida.

Hinata llego al departamento de Takumi…. No podía creer que era el mismo departamento que el de Naruto.

- Oka-San que haces aquí?- dijo el chico de 11 años preocupado

-Takumi ! Han capturado a Sasuke!- dijo Hinata preocupada

Takumi entristeció - Si… pero no tenias que venir…. Yo había pensado liberarlo y escapar con el

-No Takumi! Te has esforzado tanto, si haces algo, no podrás cumplir tu sueño de ser ninja, no dejare que hagas eso!

-pero Oka-San... tu amas al jefe … veniste hasta aquí porque estas preocupada por el, no dejare que le hagan nada… no dejare que sufras mas!

-Takumi ! es cierto que me preocupo por Sasuke, pero me preocupo mas por ti… sabia que tratarias de hacer algo, no lo permitire, no permitiré que te vuelvas un ninja renegado…. Déjame esto a mi, por favor…- dijo Hinata seriamente

…

En casa de los Hyuga

- Estas segura de eso ?

-Si- afirmo Kurenai

- y donde esta ahora? - pregunto Neji

- En el antiguo departamento de Naruto… con Takumi…- dijo Kurenai

- que? porque con Takumi?... no me digas que …Takumi es….- dijo Hanabi interrumpiendo la conversación

- No lo se…- contesto la antigua profesora de Hinata - Pero venia con una chica de 9 años y un chico de 5 años mas o menos.

Hanabi salio corriendo al departamento de Takumi. Entro sin ni siquiera tocar. Hinata se quedo en shock al ver a su hermana.

La menor de las Hyuga, no pudo contener las lagrimas de sus ojos – Hi..na..ta…

Justo detrás de ella, llegaron Kiba, Neji, Tenten y su padre.

Hinata no sabia que hacer…. Sabia que si entraba a Konoha tendría que enfrentarlos, pero no estaba preparada. Aunque sabia que les debía una explicación. Su corazón latia a toda velocidad, tanto que sintió que desmayaria.

…

Hinata estaba contenta que Kiba y Hinabi se hubiesen casado. Feliz que su hermana hubiese encontrado el amor con el chico que amaba. Al despedirse de ella, Kiba abrazo a Hinata. Estaba tan feliz de que ella estuviese bien.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés bien... - bienvenida a casa - dijo

Después de un rato, todos decidieron retirarse y dejar que Hinata y sus hijos descansaran.

Kiba aprovecho el momento de despedirse para darle las gracias

- De que hablas? -pregunto Hinata

- es que gracias a ti... conocí a mi verdadero amor... nunca pensé amar a Hanabi como lo hago - La ojiperla sonrío dulcemente a su mejor amigo.

...

Dias después Neji, llego a ver a Hinata al departamento de Takumi. Se sentía un poco confundido, el y Tenten estaban comprometidos, pero ahora que sabia que Sayumi era su hija y con el regreso de Hinata, no sabia que hacer, ni que pensar.

- Neji… no tienes porque sentirte comprometido, por favor, no desahagas tu compromiso con Tenten, eso solo me haría sentir mal… ademas puedes ver a Sayumi cuando quieras. No tienes porque privarte de ella… sabes es una niña dulce y tierna, aunque seria bueno que la entraras tiene habilidades pero no confía en ella misma… tu eres fuerte seguro que estara orgullosa de que seas su padre y hará su mejor esfuerzo para ser tan fuerte como tu… y sobre Takumi…se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero por favor, podrías hacerte pasar por su padre también? No quiero tener que darle explicaciones a… el…

-Hinata….no te preocupes, te prometí que nunca le diría a nadie nada sobre Takumi… así que si ese sigue siendo tu deseo, así sera…

-Arigato Neji-kun…. Crees que Tenten lo entendera?

- Hablare con ella, si me permites contarle toda la historia.

…

Un poco mas tarde en casa de los Hyuga Tente y Neji platicaban- así que eso fue lo que sucedio….porque nunca me lo contaste?- dijo la morena entristecida y un poco avergonzada por haber siempre pensando tan mal de Hinata.

-Hice una promesa, no podía romperla, aunque Hinata hubiese muerto, no podía decir nada sobre Takumi.

Tenten se preocupo - Pero ahora que no esta muerta y que tienes a tu hija… no podremos casarnos… aun siguen casados? no?

-Hinata pedirá la anulación de nuestro matrimonio… así que no abra problemas.

…

Unos días después, llegaron unos ninjas, llevaban a Sasuke como prisionero. Iba mal herido, había pasado días encerrado en la prisión de los ninjas pero no le habían curado después de la captura. Estaba bastante débil porque había perdido bastante sangre.

Naruto se encontraba en frente de la oficina al lado de el, estaba Sakura, Naruto no podía creer que Sasuke estaba vivo y que era el asesino a sueldo que andaban buscando desde hace varios años.

Al llegar al frente de el, Naruto se sentio triste, su mejor amigo…porque tenia ser precisamente el, el que tenia que juzgarlo…pero ahora que era Hokage no podia dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, tenia que hacerlo.

Sakura no podía creer que Sasuke estuviera ahí en frente de ella, quería suplicarle a Naruto que lo perdonara, pero era la esposa de Naruto, no podía suplicar por el, y esperaba que alguien llegara y lo salvara…no podria soportar verlo condenado.

Entre la multitud, Hinata apareció y al llegar cerca de Sasuke se arrojo inmediatamente sobre el los ojos llenos de lagrimas y suplicantes.

- Onegai ! Perdonale ! Te lo ruego… ! El ha cambiado…. Te prometo que cuidare de el y si llega ha hacer algo malo, pagare con mi vida si es necesario… onegai Naruto-kun…- suplicaba la peliazul

Naruto estaba en shock…. no solo tenia enfrente de el a su mejor amigo que pensaba muerto, sino también al verdadero amor de su vida que también se suponía que estaba muerta… Estaba completamente desconcertado.

Sakura aprovecho la situación - Naruto…. Dale una oportunindad… hazlo por Hinata. - sugirió llena de esperanzas

Entonces Naruto acepto dejar a Sasuke libre pero bajo custodia de los anbus. Los aldeanos no estaban muy contentos, por lo que Sasuke y Hinata tenían que vivir fuera de la aldea, pero no podía irse muy lejos para que así pudieran vigilarlo en todo momento.

Hinata cuido de Sasuke hasta su recuperación completa. Takumi y Sayumi estaban felices de verlo. Habia pasado tantos años sin verlo, pero eso no les importaba, para ellos el tiempo no habia pasado.

Sayumi lloraba en los brazos de Pelinegro- Oto-san ! Porque nos haces preocupar de esa manera ?- se quejaba la niña

- Jefe ! que bueno que hayas regresado – sonria Takumi

Pero el menor solo lo veía fríamente. Sasuke lo volteo a ver dulcemente.

-Y tu? … debes ser Atsu…no piensas abrazarme como tus hermanos?

- Yo no lo conozco- Dijo con mucha frialdad

-Atsu! Es tu padre, por favor se mas respetuoso… - regaño Hinata

-Quizas sea el padre de Takumi-kun y sayumi-chan, pero yo nunca lo conocí, así que no siento nada por el- continuo el pequeño

Ciertamente el aun era un bebe cuando Sasuke había escapado, así que el no lo recordaba, aun asi Hinata intentaba convencerlo de ser menos duro con el. Pero Atsu a su corta edad tenía muy mal genio.

Sasuke solo le dijo a Hinata que el chico tenía razón y que no lo forzara, aunque se sentía triste de su hijo lo rechazara de tal manera.

…

A la tarde siguiente la hija de Hinata visito a tío Neji

-Tio Neji ! Mama dijo que querías decirme algo, pero sabes yo también quiero contarte algo! Papa se quedara con nosotros! Estoy tan feliz! por fin estaremos juntos de nuevo como en la cabaña…- contaba la niña con sus ojitos brillando de felicidad

Se veía tan feliz, que Neji no pudo decirle que el era su padre. Neji decidió entrenarla, ya que HInata se lo había pedido, ademas el quería pasar tiempo con ella hasta que pudiera llegar el día en que pudiera decirle que era su hija.

-Tio de que me querías hablar?- pregunto la niña

- Solo quería decirte que quiero que vengas todos los días a entrenar. Sabes al principio tu madre no era muy fuerte, pero aun así, logro volverse una ninja muy fuerte…estoy seguro que tu también lo seras.

- Arigato Tio neji ! Dare mi mejor esfuerzo como mama!- dijo Sayumi

…

El tiempo pasaba pero la gente seguía viendo mal a Sasuke y tampoco le hablaban mucho a Hinata. Ninguno de ellos le daban importancia, pero a Atsu y a Sayumi les costaba trabajo hacer amigos en la academia aunque preferían no agobiar a sus padres con esas cosas.

Sayumi entro al salón sin voltear a ver a nadie. Odiaba ir a la academia, nadie quería jugar con ella. Subio las escaleras para llegar a su lugar, pero Haru, que estaba en el mismo salón que ella la empujo sin querer haciéndola caer. Risas siguieron el espectáculo.

Sayumi se puso colorada como tomate y salio corriendo avergonzada. Haru reia con los otros rascándose la nuca, pero en realidad se arrepentía de haber echo sentir mal a la pequeña Sayumi. Aveces era demasiado tonto.

En cuento los demás se entretuvieron con otras cosas, Haru, salio al jardín. Sayumi se mecía en el columpio que estaba en el patio de la academia. Haru se le acerco y le sonrió. La chica, se puso roja y bajo la mirada.

- quieres que te empuje? digo... que te empuje en el columpio no que te empuje como hace rato... - la ojiperla no pudo impedir una rasilla y Haru hizo lo mismo - lo siento -dijo el chico hiperactivo. - no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal...

- esta bien - dijo la niña, y Haru corrió atrás de ella para poder empujarla en el columpio. Se volvieron mejores amigos en muy poco tiempo.

Y el tiempo siguió pasando.

…

Sakura se sentía inquieta.

- no puedes acercarte a Sasuke… sabes que el esta ahora con Hinata… tienen 3 hijos ! Y tu tienes 3 hijos con Naruto….- decía Ino

- Pero lo amo ! aun lo amo ! He intentado olvidarlo pero no importa…ya no me importa nada… ya no soporto mas… no lograre contenerme por mas tiempo…pienso ir a buscarlo!

- Sakura! Prometeme que no harás ninguna locura ! piensa en Naruto.. como se sentirá si lo traicionas…

Chouji interrumpió la platica de las amigas - Sakura… no sabia que habías venido a visitarnos…

-oh, perdón Choji, ya me iba…. Nos vemos luego...

- Que le sucede ?- pregunto choji confuso por la repentina salida de Sakura – acaso dije algo malo?

- No… Nada… donde esta Hoshi y Jin?

Chouji con una sonrisa muy cálida le contesto a su esposa - Ya se fueron con Chikaku y Kichiro…recuerda hoy es el examen chunin

Los hijos de Chouiji e Ino tenían la misma edad que los de Shikamaru y Temari por lo tanto habían estudiado juntos en la academia con Ayanami y estaban a punto de graduarse de Chunin al igual que Takumi. Todos tenían ahora 16 años.

…

Ayanami odiaba a Takumi, no podía dejar que el fuera mejor que ella. A pesar de su muy mal carácter, Aya-chan tenia mucho pegue con los chicos, todos suspiraban al verla pasar. Era tan misteriosa e independiente.

Takumi se esforzaba mucho y estaba entre los mejores, pero por ser hijo de Sasuke la mayoría de los ninjas no confiaban en el. Aun así, siempre era amable con todos.

Al volverse genin, Takumi-kun y Aya-chan quedaron en el mismo equipo junto con Kichiro Nara, el hijo mayor de Shikamaru. Y ahora tenían que presentar su examen chunin.

Hoshi y Jin Akimichi los gemelos de Chouji e Ino y Chikaku la hija de Shikamaru que también pasarían su examen.

…

- que ruidosa eres...- dijo naruto en un suspiro

- que dijiste ?- pregunto su esposa

- Nada… me voy a trabajar! Quizas llegue tarde, no me esperes.

La situación entre Naruto y Sakura no cambiaba. Ella seguía teniendo muy mal humor. De hecho estaba peor que nunca. Naruto de vez en cuando se escapaba a las afueras de la aldea… y siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar, observando a una chica de cabello azul y ojos perla…pero se daba la vuelta y regresaba a su oficina. No quería lastimar a sus hijos y por lo tanto, seguía a lado de Sakura.

Ayanami pronto seria Chunin. Haru ya era Genin y Azumi se graduaría de la academia en unos años.

…

Takumi, Ayanami y sus demás compañeros habían logrado todos su examen convirtiéndose en Chunin.

Hinata se sentía inquieta esa tarde. Después de todo Sakura había sido quien le había quitado el amor de Naruto y también había amado a Sasuke, no podía dejar de pensar que seria bastante incomodo, pero no había podido negarse, Takumi admiraba a Naruto y quería ir a esa cena especial que habían hecho para celebrar su nuevo grado. Se había esforzado tanto para pasar el examen. Lo bueno es que estaría Temari y Shikamaru, ellos siempre se habían portado bien con ella, mismo en los momentos en que todo el mundo hablaba mal de ella….Ino y Chouji también irían, bueno, sabia que Ino era la mejor amiga de Sakura, solo esperaba poder llevarse bien con ella…y bueno, no servia de nada darle vueltas al asunto, Sasuke había aceptado la invitación, no podía hacer nada mas que acompañarlo. Aunque no estuvieran casados, a los ojos de todos era su mujer.

Y así llegaron a la casa de los Uzumaki.

Sakura les abrió la puerta muy sonriente, se notaba que había pasado tiempo arreglándose ya que se veía espectacular.

Atsu, Sayumi y Takumi entraron a la casa, Hinata le extendió a Sakura un pastel que había hecho para la ocacion… lucia delicioso, claro.

Sakura un poco avergonzada se lo agradeció - No era necesario, yo… bueno mande a comprar la comida...

Naruto llego tras su esposa - Sakura es muy mala cocinera…- dijo el rubio a los recién llegados

-Naruto!- dijo Sakura con una venita saltado en su frente.

Hinata rio tímidamente, al parecer seguían siendo igual que antes. Naruto se le quedo viendo a la ojiperla y después sonrió y saludo a Sasuke que le no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

- Temari y Shikamaru no han de tardar en llegar- dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda y así pasaron y se sentaron alrededor del kotatsu.

Hinata no quería voltear a ver Naruto, por lo que trata de guardar la mirada en frente de ella y Naruto para que Hinata no se sintiera incomoda, también evita voltearla a ver. El ambiente tenía una fuerte tensión, era más que obvio.

Sakura, intentaba llamar la atención de Sasuke que no había volteado a verla ni una sola vez, ya que estaba ocupado en observar al rubio.

- Quieres que te ayude a preparar un poco de te?- dijo Hinata a Sakura.

La pelirosa un poco cansada de hacer tanto esfuerzo y de ver que las cosas se estaban poniendo color de hormiga, asintió a su propuesta.

Poco después llegaron los demás invitados.

La tensión era más que obvia para todos… Y para romper el hielo Temari decidió aventurase un poco entamando la conversación.

- No puedo creer que nuestros hijos sean ahora chunin… el tiempo pasa tan rápido- dijo nostálgica

Y así empezaron a platicar de todo lo que había pasado en Konoha en esos últimos años. Hinata escuchaba todo con atención, después de todo, no había estado en la boda de ninguno de ellos. Mientras que los ojos de Naruto no podian evitar mirarla cada que podia.

Sasuke decidió salir un momento al jardín, se sentía un poco sofocado con todo eso…nunca penso que algún día volvería a tener una vida normal como todo el mundo.

Sakura salio sin que nadie se diera cuenta e interrumpió sus pensamientos – Sasuke-kun….estas bien ?

Sasuke volteo a verla y le contesto sin expresión - Estoy bien.

Sakura quería acercarse a el, aunque no se atrevia…no había hablado mucho con el desde su regreso, aun tenia en su mente el Sasuke que la habia dejado…aquel Sasuke lleno de odio.

-Sasuke…

Sasuke la volteo a ver de nuevo para escuchar lo que le tenia que decir, pero Sakura no se atrevió.

Sakura moría por decirle que aun lo amaba. Pero no se atrevía, que haría si el le decía que ya la había olvidado… si en aquel tiempo ella le hubiese dicho a Naruto que Hinata estaba embarazada de el, ella no estaría casada con el rubio y quizás su suerte seria otra. Como le hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Hinata, tan solo para poder ahora estar con el amor de su vida.

Sasuke interrumpió los pensamientos de Sakura - Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si esa noche te hubieras llevado conmigo…

Sakura se quedo en shock… el aun recordaba esa noche...

Pero Sasuke la saco de ese trance cuando continuo - no te preocupes, no le diré nada de eso a tu marido… gracias por no haberme delatado esa vez.

- Sabes, nunca te h podido borrar de mi mente. Lo he intentado pero no puedo…a pesar de que me case con Naruto, no he podido borrar lo que siento por ti…te amo Sasuke.

Pero el, no le contesto nada.

Y Sakura suplico - por favor di algo, no te quedes callado, no sabes lo que me ha costado armarme de valor para decirtelo.

- No sigas… No puedes estar diciéndome eso…. Eres la mujer de Naruto… y yo ahora estoy con Hinata.

- Hinata !? Lo siento pero no puedo dejar de sentir rabia de solo pensar que esa tonta esta contigo…

-Rabia? Porque? Ella es la que debería de sentir rabia hacia a ti, no dudaste en quitarle a Naruto… no te atrevas a meterte con ella…no permitire que le hagas daño… ya ha sufrido mucho… y perdóname que lo diga, pero fue tu culpa… si no te hubieras casado con Naruto ella seguro ahora seguiría con el y fueran felices…y tu y yo… A lo mejor tuviéramos otro destino.

- En esos momentos no tenia muchas opciones…-dijo la pelirosa, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y mejor se quedo callada.

Sasuke se acerco a ella, tomo su rostro en su mano y se le quedo viendo fijamente, trago duro y su mirada cambio.

- Te deseo…- dijo – no lo puedo negar, pero... lo nuestro es pasado, cierto?

Sakura quedo sorprendida por esa revelacion…el chico de ojos negros se fue acercando a ella poco a poco y Sakura cerro los ojos mientras susurraba su nombre...pero entonces el se alejo de ella, entro de nuevo donde estaban todos, tomo a su mujer, a sus hijos y se fueron.

…

continuara


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Sasuke esa noche, y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de volver a verlo, por lo que lo siguió buscando. El la rechazaba, no quería serle infiel a Hinata. El realmente quería a Hinata, pero Sakura, era una dulce tentación y por mas que luchaba contra ello, llego el momento en que no pudo resistirse más.

Esa tarde Sakura lo encontró entrenando en el bosque. La chica lo empezó a seducir. El pelinegro no resistió más y la beso con pasión. Cuantas veces no había soñado Sakura en estar en los brazos de Sasuke, la pelirosa temblaba como una hoja. Sasuke la siguió besando y Sakura se derretia de deseo en sus brazos…. Se fueron recostando poco a poco en la hierba. El cuerpo de la chica era mucho menos voluptuoso que el de Hinata, pero su piel blanca y sus cabellos rosas lo enloquecían. Sakura acariciaba el pecho de Sasuke mientras lo desvestía y lo besaba apasionadamente. Lo fue despojando de todo poco a poco …. Sasuke jaló a Sakura sobre el, podía ver la excitación en sus pupilas dilatadas. Sasuke la hizo suya y justo cuando Sakura dejo escapar un grito de satisfacción, el también alcanzo el climax hasta quedar sin aliento.

…

Después de ese encuentro, Sakura y Sasuke se veían seguido a escondidas. Se sentían atraídos, pero no se atrevían a decirles la verdad, ni a Hinata, ni a Naruto.

Despues de todo Hinata lo había sacado de ese mundo obscuro en el que estaba hundido, lo había salvado de ser ejecutado y sobre todo amaba a sus 3 hijos, no quería que le perdieran el respeto. Y Sakura, no podía armar un escadolo, después de todo era la esposa del Hokage y sabia que Ayanami no la perdonaría nunca. Naruto era su héroe. Por lo tanto habían acordado en solo verse de vez en cuando a escondidas.

…

En una ocasión, Naruto llego a casa de los Uchiha.

- Mi padre no esta - dijo Takumi

-Na-Naruto…que haces aquí?- pregunto Hinata sorprendida de verlo ahí.

-huh?… mmm me dijeron que vieron a Sakura salir de la aldea…. Pense que quizás había venido aqui…- dijo Naruto

- Lo siento no la he visto… a lo mejor salio a pasear un rato, seguro que no tardara en regresar a casa…- aseguro Hinata

La ojiperla estaba preparando la cena y olía delisioso…

-mmm… quieres quedarte a comer? Sasuke no tarda en regresar de su entramiento… seguro se alegrará de verte…- dijo la ojiperla sonriéndole amablemente al Hokage.

- mmm bien...- dijo Naruto un poco apenado

Naruto devoraba todo lo que estaba en la mesa.

- mmm esta tan delisioso… como he extrañado tu sazón!- dijo Naruto sin pensar

- ya habías comido la comida de mama?- pregunto Takumi

- ettoo….- Naruto no sabia que decirle

- Claro que si, hubo un tiempo en que Naruto y yo hacíamos misiones juntos, así que yo cocinaba para el equipo…- respondio Hinata

- De verdad? Hiciste equipo con Naruto!?- dijo Takumi emocionado

- si…es una excelentes shinobi…-decia Naruto con la boca llena.

La mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron, eso no le había sucedido desde hacia mucho tiempo y Naruto se le quedo viendo… Takumi después de comer se fue a la aldea, tenia que ver a alguien, pero eso no lo comento.

Naruto se levanto, no podía quedarse solo con Hinata, solo habrían habladurías y no quería perjudicar a Hinata, así que en cuanto Takumi se fue, decidió irse también, pero antes de partir se volteo hacia Hinata - Me gusta ver cuando te sonrojas…- dijo

Hinata se puso roja como tomate - na-na-naruto…-kun ! - dijo

Naruto no pudo impedir reírse al verla así - también me gusta cuando tartamudeas jejejeje y definitivamente… me gusta ver como te sonrojas…- dijo, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de nostalgia a pesar de que reia.

Y se fue…. Dejando a una Hinata con el corazón acelerado.

…

Takumi llego cerca de un puerto de ramen, el y Ayanami habían quedado en verse ahí, contrariamente a como era al principio, ya no había rivalidad entre ellos, se llevaban muy bien y había nacido un sentimiento que era más fuerte que una simple amistad.

...

Sasuke llego a la casa, Hinata le sirvió y le contó que Naruto había estado buscando a Sakura y ya que había estaba ahí, lo había invitado a comer.

- No quiero que vuelva a la casa cuando no estoy!- Dijo el chico de cabello azabache muy molesto. Era claro que estaba celoso.

- pero sasuke… que sucede ?- pregunto desconcertada por su reacción.

- se que aun le gusta… a leguas se ve que no le eres indiferente, solo hay que verle los ojitos de borrego a medio morir que pone cuando te mira…no permitire que mi mujer ande dando de que hablar…- concluyo

Hinata se sentía un poco herida por lo que sasuke le había dicho - pero sasuke…sabes que jamas te seria infiel…me conoces bien!- dijo para hacerle entrar en razón y si logro hacerlo reaccionar.

- perdón Hinata… tienes razon… me excedi…- dijo intentando calmarse un poco. El sabia que Hinata seria incapaz, el único que estaba actuando mal, era el.

- no volvere a verlo si tu no estas en casa…te lo prometo…- dijo Hinata para que el no se sintiera mal

Pero la ojiperla se sentía preocupada, Sasuke llevaba días de mal humor y a veces desaparecía todo el día. La peliazul solo deseaba que no anduviera en malos pasos otra vez y rogaba porque no se metiera en líos de nuevo.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se sentía como una vil cucaracha, como podía exigirle a Hinata serle fiel cuando el se veía con Sakura. Ella que había sido siempre tan buena, dulce y paciente con el. Que le había ayudado a salir de las tinieblas. Sabia que tenia que parar eso, pero por otro lado no quería dejar a ninguna de las dos. Pasaron dos años mas.

…

En el festival de verano en Konoha

Aya y Takumi, habían decido ir juntos al festival de verano. Después de divertirse jugando a atrapar peces con redes de papel y de comer todo lo que se les antojaba, asistieron a los fuegos artificiales. Takumi no pudo evitar acercarse a Ayanami y la beso dulcemente. Los chicos ya tenían 18 años.

…

Esa misma noche en la casa de los uchiha se armo un revuelo entre Hinata y su hijo mayor.

- Takumi… no puedes amar a Aya-chan… te lo prohíbo! Ella es… bueno ella no es para ti! entiéndelo!… te lo prohíbo rotundamente- decía Hinata alterada

- porque no? Oka-San… la amo! – decía el rubio

- No Takumi !.. no puedes!.. por favor, prometeme que no la volveras a ver… - suplicaba Hinata

El chico rubio de ojos azules miro a su madre sin decir nada y se fue….dejando a una Hinata preocupada y sin saber que hacer.

En el bosque Takumi se encontró con Aya.

- que paso?…le dijiste a tu madre?- pregunto la chica.

-Si… pero no esta desacuerdo con lo nuestro…no entiendo, pensé que ella nos apoyaría…

-pero... porque? pensé que tu madre seria comprensible, ademas siempre me trata bien…

-no lo se Aya … pero aunque el mundo entero este en contra de lo nuestro, no te dejare… te lo prometo.

- mi madre seguro que no querrá saber nada tampoco…siempre anda regañandome cuando me va fuera de la aldea o cerca de tu casa, odia a tu madre y no se porque…y no se si tengamos el apoyo de mi padre…despues de todo… tu padre y el mio no se llevan nada bien…

- Aya… escaparías conmigo? - Pregunto el chico un poco atemorizado en que ella se negara a su loca propuesta

Ella miro los ojos azules de Takumi, esos ojos que amaba y eran tan sinceros – Si -dijo

Y esa misma noche Aya y Takumi se prepararon para huir juntos.

.

Hinata se sentía inquieta, hacia calor y la pelea con Takumi la había dejado mal, se levanto de la cama y fue a verlo a su cuarto… Cual fue su sorpresa, cuando vio que Takumi no estaba, la ojiperla corrió a despertar a Sasuke y le suplico que la ayudara a buscarlo.

-Se fue con Ayanami… estoy segura… ellos dos están enamorados… pero no puede ser Sasuke … ellos son medios hermanos…. No he tenido el valor de confersarle a Takumi que Naruto es su padre…. Le rompere el corazón!

Hinata lloraba desconsolada, su falta de valor había creado esta confusión y ahora Takumi y Ayanami sin saber que eran hermanos se habían enamorado, nunca debió ocultarle que su padre era Naruto. Hinata no podía perdonarse a ella misma por el dolor que le causaría a los dos.

Naruto y Sakura iban llegando a casa de los uchiha. Aya había dejado una carta en donde les decía que se marchaba con Takumi y habían salido rápidamente a buscar a Hinata y Sasuke.

- Esperen, porque huyeron? Takumi me cae muy bien, yo con gusto quisiera que se casara con mi hija, aunque el padre no me caiga bien… eso no quiere decir que le impediría a mi hija ser feliz con la persona que ama….- decía Naruto sin entender el motivo de la huida

Hinata lloraba, pero se armo de valor y lo volteo a ver – Naruto… Tengo algo que decirte…Takumi… Takumi es …es tu hijo. El vino esta tarde y me confeso que amaba a Aya-chan, pero no fui capaz de decirle la verdad y le prohibí que se volviera a ver con ella…. Nunca me imagine que esparian juntos…. Lo siento todo es mi culpa… y como puedes ver, su amor es imposible… ellos son medios hermanos….- dijo la ojiperla llena de remordimientos

Naruto estaba en shock, Takumi ciertamente era rubio y de ojos azules….. y tenia mas o menos la edad de cuando anduvo con Hinata… pero nunca le había pasado por la mente que era su hijo.

-QUE ? - Articulo el rubio anonadado !- Porque no saque estas conclusiones antes? - el Hokage se dio cuenta que las cosas estaban bastante complicadas y le pidió a Sasuke que fueran a buscarlos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata estaban listos a emprender su camino para ir a buscarlos, pero Sakura, se quedo postrada sin moverse. Los tres se voltearon hacia a ella.

- No son medios hermanos…..- dijo la pelirosa -Ayanami no es hija de Naruto - esto cayo como bomba para todos.

-QUE ? – Articulo nuevamente Naruto - como es posible? hay algo mas que daba saber? – dijo Naruto completamente perdido

Sakura tomo una gran respiración y contó toda la Historia:

-En una misión me encontré con Sasuke, estaba mal herido y lo ayude. Me quede a su lado escondiéndolo de mis mismos compañeros. No quería que lo hicieran prisionero. Lo cuide por varios días hasta que se recupero, pero esa vez, me entregue a el sin importar las consecuencias, a la mañana siguiente el ya no estaba. Regrese a la aldea, pero estaba preocupada, que iba a pasar conmigo si quedaba embarazada? No lo sabia a ciensia cierta. Tuve un retraso, No sabia como contactarme con Sasuke, ni donde buscarlo, y no quería ser la comidilla de la aldea como lo era Hinata en ese entonces… No podía soportarlo, por lo que en cuanto se me presento una oportunidad, decidí seducir a Naruto…. En realidad ...quería salir de mi mal paso, claro mis padres le exigieron a Naruto cumplir como hombre y por eso nos casamos. El día de nuestros matrimonio, Sasuke llego a Konoha y me pidió que me fuera con el y lo habría hecho, si mis padres no hubieran tocado a la habitación. Sasuke me dijo que me esperaría en las afueras de la aldea, que no tardara ya que no podia estar mucho por ahí, si no lo agarrarian. Deseaba irme con el, pero mis padres se veían tan felices que no tuve el valor de escapar y rómpeles el corazón. Desde entonces he vivido ocultando que Ayanami tiene el sharingan y que le tengo rotundamente prohibido usarlo. Y también he tenido que vivir escondiendo el amor que siente por Sasuke.

Sakura miro a Naruto a los ojos…- Lo siento Naruto, se que he sido una pésima esposa, la peor del mundo, nunca he podido hacerte feliz, porque yo misma era demasiado desdichada- Sakura lloraba desconsolada, sus piernas flaquearon y cayo de rodillas en frente de Naruto. Sabia que había hecho algo imperdonable a el y a Hinata.

A pesar de que Hinata sabia que Sakura tenia culpa de que ella y Naruto se separaran en aquel entonces, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella. Ella también había vivido un amor frustrado. No podría sentir odio hacia ella, sabia que ya había sufrido lo suficiente y la ojiperla se acerco a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

Sakura, se le quedo viendo, no entendía porque Hinata intentaba ayudarla, después de todo, era su rival, porque tenia que ser tan buena…. Porque tenia que ser tan dulce… a causa de esa bondad Sasuke no era capaz de dejarla, a causa de esa bondad Kiba siempre la había amado, a causa de esa bondad Neji se había enamorado de ella, a causa de esa bondad Naruto nunca la había podido olvidarla en todos esos años.

- déjame! - grito -dejame! - lloraba, ella quería odiarla, pero simplemente no podía.

-Crees que no conozco las habilidades de los ninjas de la aldea ? las habilidades de mis propios hijos ?- dijo Naruto - En realidad… Sabia que Aya tenia el sharingan…. no sabia muy bien el porque y no quería saberlo, ademas el cabello negro... es claro que no es de mi, pero he querido a Aya desde el primer momento en que la tuve en mis brazos… así que cuando lo descubrí simplemente no le di importancia…pero ser el padre de Takumi si que me ha sorprendido….como sucedió todo esto?

Sasuke escuchaba todo sin decir nada. Vaya que si la habían cagado y ahora sus hijos pagaban los platos rotos.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo que perder estoy seguro que tendremos otra ocasión para aclarar las cosas, debemos alcanzar a esos dos – dijo el pelinegro

Y así los cuatro ninjas salieron a su búsqueda. A unos kilómetros de ahí, los encontraron abrazados y durmiendo. Takumi se despertó, los cuatro los rodeaban… Aya aun con los ojos dormilones y preocupada pregunto lo que pasaba.

-Nada- dijo Hinata dulcemente - Venimos para llevarlos de vuelta a Konoha...

- No! – respondio Takumi- No dejare que nos separen!

- En realidad… tengo muchas cosas que decirte Takumi… y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad, después podrás decidir que hacer.

- Yo también necesito hablar contigo Aya – Dijo Sakura

- Takumi lo siento -siguio Hinata- siento haber sido tan dura contigo e incomprensible, por favor regresen a Konoha.

Los chicos estaban un poco confundidos, sus padres los dejarían estar juntos?

Takumi y Aya escuchaban todo lo que sus padres les contaban…. Aun estaban en shock y no lograban asimilar las cosas.

Seguido a eso Naruto y Sakura se separaron. El no podía seguir a su lado sabiendo que aun amaba a otro… aunque no se sentía con ningún derecho a reclamarle nada porque de hecho, el tampoco la amaba y eso lo sabia desde hacia mucho, cuando Hinata escapo, el la busco al igual que Neji y Kiba, quería encontrarla y decirle que la amaba, tenia toda la intención de divorciarse de Sakura, pero cuando encontró su ropa, simplemente trato de ocultar su tristeza, y Aya lo hacia olvidar el sufrimiento de su corazón. El también tenia cola que le pisaran, pero aun así, el y Sakura, solo hablaban de lo estricto necesario que concernía a sus hijos después de su separación.

.

.

.

Continuara... con quien se quedara Hinata? El rubio o azabache?


	9. Chapter 9-Final

Hinata daba vueltas en la casa, estaba demasiado atareada. Sasuke entro y se acerco a ella.

-estas segura que estas bien? Necesitas ayuda? - pregunto

-Si estoy bien…no te preocupes- dijo Hinata viéndolo a los ojos y dándole esa sonrisa tierna que amaba tanto Sasuke en ella.

- Soy un hombre bastante afortunado, no crees?- dijo sonriendo

- mmm …si creo que si lo eres- contesto Hinata después de hacer mueca de pensarlo mucho

- Crees que Aya y Takumi serán felices?- pregunto el padre

- Claro que lo serán, estan echos el uno para el otro. Se ven perfectos juntos. - Y una risita se le escapo…

- De que te ríes?

- Es que Takumi es igual a Naruto y Ayanami... es igualita a ti...- dijo divertida

- No hagas esos comentarios - dijo el pelo azabache molesto, sobre todo porque sabia que Ayanami era el en versión chica, a parte de los ojos verdes de Sakura, la chica era igualita a su padre.

...

Los jóvenes ya tenían 20 años, la boda de Takumi y Ayanami fue aun mas espectacular que la boda de Hanabi años atras. Hinata estaba exhausta, nunca pensó que una boda fuera tanto trabajo, pero quería que todo fuera perfecto para ellos, quería que Takumi y Ayanami tuvieran una boda de ensueño, quizás porque ella misma nunca tuvo una. Naruto, siendo el Hokage, inicio la ceremonia que fue muy conmovedora.

Después de atender a los invitados y estar de arriba abajo viendo cada detalle, Hinata se sentía agotada, salio al jardín a pasear un rato y descansar, mientras que los invitados disfrutaban el baile. Un poco de tranquilidad no le haria mal.

La ojiperla se quedo viendo a dos chicos que estaban cerca de un estanque, por curiosidad se acerco a ver, eran Sayumi, su niña tímida que ahora tenia 18 años, con Haru, el hijo hiperactivo de Naruto con Sakura que también tenia la misma edad. Naruto llego sin hacer ruido detrás de Hinata.

-Que observas?- pregunto en voz baja

-shutt – dijo Hinata señalando a los chicos

El Hokage volteo a ver y vio justo en ese momento que Haru, se le acerco a Sayumi para darle un beso. La joven ojiperla se puso roja como tomate y cayo desmallaba en los brazos de Haru.

Hinata y Naruto tuvieron que retener sus risas para no echarle a perder a Haru su momento de pánico porque Sayumi estaba inconsciente, se alejaron de ahí divertidos, dejarían que se las arreglara solo para reanimarla.

-No hay ningún secreto sobre esos dos, ciertos? Digo… ningún lazo de sangre, ni nada por el estilo - dijo Naruto

Hinata negó con un movimiento de cabeza - Ella es la hija de Neji, y a menos que Sakura haya tenido otro tropezon, cosa que dudo ya que Haru es rubio como el sol... no tenemos por que preocuparnos ...- dijo

-Aah vaya que alivio…porque siempre soy el ultimo en enterarme de todo...- suspiro el Hokage

-Tonto – dijo Hinata dándole un empujoncito en el brazo a lo que Naruto respondió con una risa.

Mas adelante estaban Atsu el hijo menor de Hinata y Sasuke que ahora tenia 14 y Azumi, la hija de Naruto y Sakura que ahora tenía 12. El tenia todas las características de un Uchiha y ella era igualita a su padre, rubia y cabello largo siempre peinada con dos coletas, ojos azules y con unas marcas chistosas en sus mejillas. Atsu siempre se hacia el muy interesante e independiente, mientras que Azumi siempre andaba detrás de el, de buen humor y haciendo tonterias para llamar su atencion.

-Que ruidosa eres! Déjame en paz! - se quejaba el pelo azabache. Pero la rubia era tambien bastante coqueta, el chico no podía impedir ruborizarse cuando ella se le acercaba demasiado. Y así, sin previo aviso, la pequeña Azumi le robo un beso de piquito a Atsu que se quedo en shock por el atrevimiento de la rubia mientras intentaba esconder el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, creo que al parecer….seguire emparentando contigo… -dijo Naruto en voz baja

Hinata solo rio con su comentario – Si, pero todos ellos hacen lindas parejas, no crees?

- hum... esta ultima no estoy tan seguro...

- Ay vamos... se ven lindo... si lo piensas, estos dos son justo lo contrario de Takumi y Ayanami

- Porque lo dice?

- Si mira, Takumi es rubio como tu y Aya de cabello negro. Casi parece que estoy viéndote a ti y a Sasuke version niña…pero ellos dos, bueno son los contrario…El es igual a su padre de cabello y ojos negros y ella… es igualitita a ti, un Naruto versión niña… casi como tu sexy jutsu aunque ella es muchas mas tierna…

- mmmm creo no me esta gustando tu comparación…aunque tienes razón Azumi es mucho mas linda y tierna que mi sexy jutsu hehehe

- hehe Tonto – dijo Hinata riendo.

Un silencio siguió la conversación. La noche empezaba a caer y podían escucharse el cantar de los grillos. Naruto rompió el silencio.

- Fue una linda boda… debo de admitir que ha sido perfecta...

-hum…es lo menos que se merecen - Dijo simplemente Hinata. La ojiperla tomo una gran respiración – Seguro nos estarán buscando…- y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la fiesta

-Hinata! – Llamo Naruto y la ojiperla volteo hacia el

- Si?

- tu crees que…ya es muy tarde para nosotros? – pregunto el rubio

Hinata solo le sonrió. Sasuke y ella se habían separado, el le había contado sobre su aventura con Sakura. Pero a pesar de todo, habían guardado una buena relación. Lo había perdonado y seguían viéndose como buenos amigos. Tenían mucha mejor relación que Naruto y Sakura, era claro. Naruto no sabia muy bien si ella amaba a Sasuke pero esperaba que algún día podría ganarse su corazón de nuevo.

-Podras esperarme un tiempo? No quiero que los chicos se sientan mal, ya les ha costado mucho trabajo aceptar que Sasuke y Sakura estén juntos… Sabes lo duro que ha sido para ellos…

- hum, tienes razón… - Dijo Naruto mirando al cielo sin poder evitar dejar escapar un suspiro…- Esperare, Te amo Hinata …- Hinata se volteo de nuevo para seguir su camino.

- pero antes...- dijo el rubio, Hinata se paro de nuevo para voltear a verlo - te puedo robar un beso? - dijo volteandola a ver a los ojos.

- Seria capaz de robarme un beso señor Hokage? Eso no seria digno de usted! - dijo Hinata, en su mirada se podía ver una pizca de picardia

- por ti, seria capaz de eso y de mucho mas, creeme - contesto el rubio serio. La sonrisa de Hinata se fue borrando poco a poco.

- ya no creo en las lindas palabras Naruto-kun ...-dijo seria - pero ...

Naruto se acerco a ella ese pero era su ultima esperanza - pero?

- Pero debo admitir que no importa el tiempo que haya pasado, cuando escucho tu voz...aun siento mariposas en el estomago...- dijo mientras aparecia una timida sonrisa en sus ojos

Naruto se acerco a ella, habían pasado tantas cosas pero aun así, seguía amándola. El Hokage miraba a la ojiperla , paso su mano por detras de sus cabellos azules y se acerco lentamente, sus labios estaban solo a unos milimetros de tocarse.

-Oto-San? - llamo Aya-chan interumpiendo el momento.

-Oka-San? -llamo Takumi

Los recién casado estaban sorprendidos por la escena.

Los dos padres voltearon a ver a sus hijos ruborizados hasta las orejas. Pero los dos jóvenes solo tenían una picara sonrisa en los labios.

-Vamos… todos preguntan por los padres del novio…- dijo Aya-Chan

-Pero…podemos hacerlos esperar un rato mas… - dijo Takumi sonriendo cálidamente a su madre, el quería que ella fuera feliz, había sufrido demasiado, se merecía un poco de felicidad.

FIN

.

.

.

Y es así, que después de tanta enredadera que hice, Naruto y Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura y sus hijos pudieron vivir felices con sus respectivas parejas jejejeje

Siento ser una incorregible Naruhina...simplemente no pude impedirlo.

Sayonara


End file.
